Happy Medium or Extreme Aggravation
by kyougu-neko
Summary: On indefinate hiatus. InuYasha and Kagome were childhood friends until a bitter event caused them to sever all ties, until now.Will the differences in their personalities tear them assunder?.Rated for language and sexual stuff.
1. summary

"**Happy Medium or Extreme Aggravation"**

Hello all, this is my first fanfic and I've been working on it for a little while. Please bear with me cuz I'm not the best damn writer in the world. But thank god I have spell-check. Anywho, please give me any feedback you want to whatsoever, I'm not that sensitive. I hope that you enjoy it.

Now here is a brief summary of the story before I begin. This is an InuYasha and Kagome pairing fanfic set in an AU (Well not really to me since it's in San Diego, California where I spent most of my childhood). But I digress . . . The story is set in San Diego, CA in the early 2000's, all of the characters are human and they all attend San Diego State University. InuYasha and Kagome were old childhood friends until high school. Now in college they find themselves in contact once again. Will they mend the hurts that sent them their separate ways or will their differences produce a deeper chasm than is already there?

Chapters 1 and 2 might be a little lacking in description but it gets a lot better in chapter 3 (part one.)

There was a character breakdown here. But I decided to take it down. I think that it was annoying people. Sorry for that.

Okay enough of that non-sense. Let's get on with the story.


	2. Begginning of the End

Disclaimer: Once again, though it pains me to say it, I do not own InuYasha and Company. I feel like a knife is twisting in my heart. Oh wait a knife is twisting in my heart. Damn you Kikyou.

A/N: If you didn't read the summary then shame on you. But like I said before: this is my first fanfic so take that into consideration. Yet again, please be honest because I'm not that sensitive either. Anything to help me improve is great. Flashes big shit-eating grin , (InuYasha's mouth isn't the only thing this fanfic is rated for).

Chapter 1: **Beginning of the End**

The music bared its soul to the night, or rather to the roof of the large arena. The band "Bad Religion" was on stage and tearing it up. They were currently playing "Suffer". InuYasha was in the crowd one arm circled around his girlfriend, Kikyou's, waist. They were running back and forth in the mosh pit colliding with anyone in the way. A huge grin was plastered on his face as he banged into a mohawked concert goer. Kikyou was singing, or rather shrieking, along to the song as she kicked someone in the knee unapologetically. They were obviously having a lot of fun.

As the song wound down, Kikyou decided she needed a drink. They extricated themselves from the crowd and went to the beer garden, flashed their fake id's and sauntered up to the bar where other sweaty punk-rocker types were drowning their inhibitions. InuYasha declined a drink but Kikyou ordered two beers.

"Hey Kikyou you should maybe slow down, you've already had like 4 beers and this is the first band on tonight." InuYasha said with a mixture of concern and exasperation lacing his voice. Not that Kikyou was listening.

"Chill out Inu-baby it's not like I'm driving tonight or anything. That's what I got you for. Besides I'm having fun!" Kikyou slurred leaning heavily on InuYasha's shoulder as she had chugged both cups pretty fast.

Just then Bad Religion started a new song; Incomplete. It was a beautiful, loud and unforgettable song. (A/N: at least I think so). Kikyou had started to sway to the music and disentangled herself from InuYasha to twist and turn (AKA dancing). InuYasha stood rooted to the spot. He couldn't stop listening to the song, the chorus was digging its way into his head and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was supposed to learn something from it. Then it clicked. The words. . .

_I'm a jump without a spring_

_Temple with no God_

_A jack without an ace_

_The tip of your tongue _

_I'm a promise and an un-mailed letter_

_An unfilled motor _

_Deck without a joker_

_A creeping grey memory_

_I AM_

_Incomplete, incomplete, incomplete, incomplete,_

I _am_ incomplete thought InuYasha. He was in a trance, he couldn't get away from the thoughts in his head. What have I done with my life? I've partied a lot, that's about it. Well I am going to school I guess. But I feel so empty inside He looks around at the crowd around him, at his girlfriend's writhing form, he felt alone. I've been tired of this scene for a while now and I never even realized it. I love the music, always will I guess, but the people. I could certainly live without them. Feh, I could live without the constant fighting, drinking, and drugs. I'm tired of. . .

His thoughts were interrupted by a hand roughly smacking his cheek. He looked down at Kikyou who had been trying to get his attention for about a minute now.

"What are you doing idiot?" she slurred, "I was talking to you and you spaced out. What's wrong with you?"

"Kikyou, I uh, I wanna get out of here. I wanna go home. Are you coming?" InuYasha already knew the answer to the question, he just asked to be polite.

"Nahhhhh, I'm having wayyyyyy too much FUNNNNN!" Kikyou was now swaying where she was standing, but not cuz she was trying to dance.

"Come on Kikyou I can't leave you like this. You're drunk." InuYasha held her arm trying to pull her to the exit.

"InuYasha, lemmego.(_sic). _I wanna stay. I'll be fine. Go home ya baby. I can handle my li (hiccup) qour. It's not my fault you can't"

"Kikyou. . . "

Kikyou got a very nasty look in her eye. . . "Go home InuYasha. I don't wanna see you right now." With that she turned around and stormed off into the crowd.

InuYasha stood there looking at her retreating form. He was torn, he wanted very badly to leave but it didn't seem right to leave Kikyou in the state that she was in. Finally he turned and left. She did say she didn't want to see him anymore tonight. She had enough money to take a cab home anyway.

He was thinking about his relationship with Kikyou on the way to the car. Sure he liked her a lot she was fun to hang out with when she wasn't drunk, but lately. . . He decided that the train of thinking he was on right now was just gonna make him angry. He lit a cigarette halfway to the car and was immediately accosted by a drunken scalper.

"Hey buddy, wanna buy a ticket to the show, primo seats man."

"There aren't any seats in there dumbass. Leave me alone."

"At least gimme a smoke man, I ran out."

"Feh, whatever you drunken ass" InuYasha gave the man a cigarette, leaving him where he was.

Left to his thoughts again, he started musing about Kikyou. They'd been arguing a lot lately and he was tired of it. He figured it was time to end it. Besides sometimes he got the feeling that she wanted the same thing. For some reason he felt better after his decision. He finally reached his car and drove off into the night.

**Earlier that evening at the SDSU library. . . **

"Hey Kagome, I'm having trouble understanding the difference between the CR and the UR in instrumental conditioning versus classical conditioning. Um, Kagome. . . Kagome. . ."

"What! Oh sorry Hojo, all of this studying is getting to me, I have an idea, why don't we skip this tonight and go grab some coffee at Starbucks or White Rhino" (A/N: I can't remember the name of the coffee kiosk on campus but their logo is a white rhino). Kagome looked at her boyfriend expectantly. They'd been in the library studying for their psych 100 midterm all day and it was only the third week of school. "Besides, the midterm isn't for a few weeks yet."

"Kagome I don't think that that would be a very good idea. We should study as much as we can if we want to ace the midterm and get on the deans list. We'll go get some coffee after we're done with this chapter. Okay?" Hojo looked at Kagome sympathetically.

"I guess." Sighed Kagome. ugh, Hojo is so logical. He always has to do the right thing. Sometimes I wish that he would take more chances. He doesn't even try more than kissing me. I really don't feel like studying tonight. Geez what time is it anyway? Kagome looked at her watch: 8:30 The night is still young, I want to go to a club I've never been to one of those. Oh yeah I'm too young. Damnit all to hell. Oops did I just think that. What is wrong with me. . . SIGH.

"Kagome, see here. You aren't even paying attention. What if you fail this midterm, they might take your scholarship away. Then you won't get a degree and you can't get a job without a degree."

"Hojo, I'm bored." Kagome whined.

"Look, We'll only be here a few more hours." Hojo tried reasoning.

"What! A few more _hours_? Are you kidding me? Hojo we've been at it since 3 o'clock. I'm done for the night. If you don't agree then stay, I can't concentrate anymore." Kagome grabbed her bag and left in a huff.

For once in our relationship I just want to be spontaneous, just I don't know. . . young. This relationship makes me feel so old, like I'm an old married woman. . . oh crap, I don't want to be an old married woman yet. I'm only 18. This is bad. Why am I thinking this way? I know what will make me feel better. ICE CREAM! There's a Cold Stone Creamery not too far away. I'll take the bus.

**Half an hour later**

Ahhhhh, that's better. I love chocolate ice cream with strawberries and bananas Kagome made her way from the counter and out the door when BAM, she hit a wall.

Well it wasn't really a wall.

"Watch where you're going stupid broad!" InuYasha yelled.

"Why don't you go suck on an egg, you chauvinist pig!" Retaliated Kagome.

Why does that voice sound familiar? they both thought (of course they didn't know that the other person was thinking the same thing that they were thinking cuz then they'd be psychic and that's just too weird even for my convoluted little brain. On with the story)

"Oh, hey Kagome. Sorry I didn't know it was you." InuYasha offered his hand but Kagome refused it and got up on her own.

"Um, hey. Haven't seen you in a while." Kagome said. Then followed with a strained voice, "Where's Kikyou?"

"Yeah, well about Kikyou. We were at a concert earlier and I felt like leaving but she was drunk and didn't wanna leave so I left her there. I hate fighting with her." InuYasha had a strange face on, like he was upset and happy at the same time. I'm sure it hurt his face to try and pull itself into his expression.

"YOU DID WHAT! You left your girlfriend though I hate her guts at a concert by herself when she was drunk? What is wrong with you? She could get hurt. Would I really mind that much?. . . yeah I guess I would. Sigh, stupid predictable me She could have gotten kidnapped. OMG what if she's dead don't even think it Kagome, it would Not be a good thing." Kagome was also pulling a funny face. Kind of like she was trying to laugh and cry at the same time. Ouch.

InuYasha regained his composure enough to scream "HEY that's what she wanted okay. She told me she didn't want to see me for the rest of the night. And who the hell are you to tell me what to do with my life. Besides she's a tough girl she can take care of herself. Unlike some people I know" His pointing finger left no doubt as to who the "some people" was.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean jerk?"

"You need to pay attention to where you're going, ya pain in the ass!"

"Pain in the. . . what did you call me?" Kagome's voice was dangerously calm. Her eyes though, betrayed her heated temper.

I could stare at those eyes all night. . . heh? I most certainly could not. She's a stupid girl I used to know and she's aggravating me.

"Hey pig what are you staring at? I'm trying to yell at you, you know" Kagome's eyes had lost their feral quality but it just seemed to have migrated to her voicebox.

"Feh, you have something on your face. . . oh wait, that IS your face." InuYasha knew what might happen next, but he had to cover up for the staring.

"Why, you. . . insufferable, idiotic. . . I'm gonna kill. . . Oh forget it. Leave me alone!" Kagome had lost her appetite for ice cream by now and didn't know what to do with her delectable dessert. So she dumped it in the closest trash bin she could find, which also happened to be InuYasha's head.

As Kagome walked away, InuYasha stared after her. Man she's really grown a lot. Her butt is cuter than I remember. Oh shit I did it again. Ooooh chocolate with strawberries and bananas, this is my favorite flavor. And he proceded to eat the delicious concoction thinking about Kagome.

I really blew it didn't I. . . yup I did.

(Author breaths deeply. Finally done. Three cigarettes and an InuYasha episode break later I have finally begun my masterpiece. I hope you guys like it. Please let me know what you think. And thank you to those who have already reviewed. I really appreciate the encouragement. Thanks to fluffyloverx3, jenfrog and kool-kcc. You guys rock. Now hopefully I can update another chapter tomorrow but its mine and my husband's only day off tomorrow so I'll do it while he's at school. XOXOXO that was almost too girly for me. Oh and if anyone is interested I have a homepage on he're the link. http/blog. means flower in tagalong. Thanks again. Have a great day. Oh and fluffylover, don't forget to update either. I love your story)


	3. Crosseyed Decendents

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anyone else on the show. I do, however, own several pairs of socks and sweaters.

(A/N: Okay this chapter is going to be little different cuz my asterisks aren't showing up on the uploaded doc. So now when someone is thinking I'll put it in _italics_. Hopefully that clears up any confusion. My hubby-bubby fell asleep _figures_ so I figured I could start on chapter 3. Woo hoo, thanks to my three fans. Hopefully there will be more. Oh and if you don't like my story please tell me why, maybe I can fix it, or maybe I can't. Whatever. Kutabare biatches. _Don't be offended it's just something my BFF and I have been saying lately_ On with the show)

**Chapter 2: Cross-eyed Descendents **

Kagome is running down the street when she realizes that she has to take the bus home. She is obviously trying to fight back the tears that are threatening to overrun her eyelashes, the last barrier of dignity. _Stupid InuYasha, he hasn't changed much has he. He's still the same jerk he was when we started high school and he decided that he was gonna be a tough-guy. Well who needs him? Even if he did grow his hair long and it looks really good on him and his eyes look like melted butter and he's so strong. . . hang on a second, I'm supposed to be insulting him not praising his well toned body and . . . ah crap. Okay I just wanna get home and talk to Sango._ Kagome reaches her apartment and is just about to unlock the door when she hears

"Geez pervert, get your hand off of my ASS!" followed by a resounding smack.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the antics of those two. For some reason, Miroku had to grope Sango repeatedly all of the time even though she smacked him for it. _ I never really thought about it but maybe they're both into BDSM. I'll have to ask Sango. _She decided to knock before entering so that she did not catch her friends in compromising positions. She walked in to see her friends on the couch watching TV.

Sango looked up at Kagome and knew that something was wrong. Her eyes were puffy and red and she had a brown stain on her shirt.

"Did you fall Kagome? Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

"What? Oh the stain, don't worry its just chocolate ice-cream." Kagome smiled at Sango. She could be such a mother.

Now Sango knew for sure that something was wrong. _ Kagome only eats ice-cream when she's upset. Time to get to the bottom of this._

"Okay Miroku, quit groping me and go home, we need some girl time together." Sango made sure that Miroku understood that she meant NOW by injecting a lot of venom into her voice.

Miroku wisely retreated after giving Sango a quick peck on the mouth and asking when he'd see her again.

"I'll call you tomorrow. Bye babe." Sango then turned to Kagome with a determined look on her face. " Okay spill it. You obviously had a fight with Hojo, why else would you be eating ice-cream?"

_Sango knows me so well. I'm glad she's my friend_. "Well yeah we did sort of have a fight. Then I ran into InuYasha. It's been such an awful day."

"InuYasha? Are you freakin serious? How's his slut, I mean girlfriend?" Sango disliked how InuYasha had treated Kagome in high school, throwing away their friendship for Kikyou. They had not had much contact since then cuz she always threatened to, and I quote _"hit you so hard you're kids will come out cross-eyed."_

"Um, apparently they had a fight or something. Anyway, we got into a fight too. He makes me so upset every time I run into him. He's such a fox. . . I mean, um JERK." _Ah crap. I did it again. I hope she didn't notice._ Kagome looked at Sango hesitantly but it didn't seem like she'd heard that part. She looked as though she was contemplating something. Which either meant that she was constipated or she had some sort of plan brewing.

"Okay I've got an idea. We are going to have a slumber party. I'll call Rin and Kagura. Go pack your things." Sango left to grab the phone in the kitchen leaving a confused Kagome behind,

_What the heck just happened here? Oh well, better go packed, there's no sense in arguing with Sango once she'd made up her mind._ Kagome went to her room and packed the necessities into her bag. Sango came into her room a short while later.

"Okay everything's set. Rin kicked Sesshoumaru out for the night and Kagura said she'd meet us there in an hour. Let's go." After Sango had packed also, they went downstairs and jumped into Sango's car.

_Sango drives like a freakin NASCAR driver. I wonder if she's packing moonshine in her trunk. Oh well, I'll ask her later._ Kagome held on for dear life as Sango maneuvered her vehicle around traffic on the 8 west. A few minutes later they arrived at the Qualcomm Apartments (yeah I know lame huh? I couldn't come up with anything else. Sheesh. If you can come up with a better name, let me know). It was near Qualcomm stadium and IKEA only the world's best store for broke college students. They parked in the visitor lot and after a brief hike in which they got confused and lost, they finally found Rin's apartment.

**Meanwhile back at the Justice League. . . oops wrong story. I mean. Meanwhile back at the College Ave. Apartment complex. . . **

"Oi Miroku, you home?" InuYasha was pounding on Miroku's door. Finally a sleepy eyed Miroku answered the door.

"Damnit InuYasha must you always cause a ruckus. I have a doorbell for a reason." Miroku let InuYasha into his apartment.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting. Hey you wanna go to the gym, I have to let off some frustration. It's only 10 o'clock so they should still be open." InuYasha's cell rings at this moment. So naturally InuYasha answers it.

"Hello? . . . What do you want Sesshoumaru, or should I say Lord Fluffy. Ha ha ha ha ha ha. . . who do you think told me, I stopped by your pad the other day and Rin told me what new nickname she came up with to torture you. . . ha ha ha. . . No wait, I'm done. . . sleepover, what the fuck. How old are they, only kids have sleepovers. . . no you're right, chicks are weird. . . Nah me and Miroku are gonna hit the gym. . . yeah yeah we'll meet you there. Peace."

InuYasha hung up the phone and looked at Miroku. "So, are ya comin? And can I borrow some sweats?"

"Yeah sure why not, it's not like I was actually trying to rest or anything. Here use these. So what did Sesshoumaru want? And did I actually hear you call him Lord Fluffy?" Miroku knew that Sesshoumaru could probably kill InuYasha if he really wanted to but they'd since called a truce on their lifelong bickering, albeit an uneasy truce. Miroku eyed his friend speculatively. _ I hope you know what you're doing InuYasha. I'd hate to have to bury a good friend._

"Rin kicked him out. Apparently the apartment is being overrun by girls having a sleepover. Sango is coming and so is Kagura. And yeah I did call him Lord Fluffy. Rin cracks me up." InuYasha was wiping tears from his eyes.

"Oh well if Sango's going then Kagome must be over there too. She did look rather upset when she came home today I guess they're doing female things to console her. (Sigh) I wish I was there right now." Miroku gets a very dreamy look in his eye and spaces out. InuYasha whacks him on the head to wake him up.

"Wake up stupid. C'mon lets go to the gym. Now I have more frustrations to work off." Guilt washed over InuYasha as he thought about how he was the cause of Kagome's troubles. _It's not my fault she's upset it's that dumb straight-edge fucking square boyfriend of hers I bet. Whatever. She did look pretty pissed when she threw that ice-cream at me. Damnit I don't care! Yea I do._ InuYasha shakes himself off and follows Miroku to his car.

Ten minutes later they were waiting for Sesshoumaru at the gym. . . . Ten more minutes later and Sesshoumaru walks in and he doesn't look happy. Nope not happy at all. _ Great InuYasha may very well have gotten himself killed by calling Sesshoumaru "Lord Fluffy"._

_Shit I think Sesshoumaru is pissed about the Fluffy thing._

"Hello little brother." Sesshoumaru said in an inflectionless voice. "Let's go hit some punching bags. I can't believe Rin kicked me out of my own apartment so that she could paint her toenails and cry with other chicks."

**_PHEWWWWW!_** InuYasha and Miroku let out held breaths. At least they would live another day.

--- okay. So here is another chapter. I hope that you all like it. Let me know por favor. I think its what you might call a little comic relief. I've got the next like 6 chapters outlined cuz I have nothing better to do so I'll keep em comin. Thanks to those that reviewed may the grace of whatever god or whatever you may or may not believe in be with you.. Oh and on my last chapter at the end my link came out fucked up so here it is again. Okay. If you all have any questions email me or leave it in the review.


	4. Sighs and Screams part I

Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha I wouldn't be on here writing these, I'd be makin money drawing mangas and episodes and stuff. . . arghhhh why oh why can't I draw!

I fixed the last chapter a bit because I accidentally put chapter 3 instead of 2 because I had it outlined as chapter 3 but I accidentally put 1 and 2 together. And now that I have you all properly confused I think I continue with the real Chapter 3. Oh and I give up trying to put my homepage on here cuz it's in my freakin profile n-e-ways. I'm going to try something different with this chapter. On the suggestion of Elizabeth Hemingway, per her review, I'm going to try for more description. I hope that it makes it a better story. So without further ado. . .

CHAPTER 2. . . Just kidding. . .

Chapter 3: **Sighs and Screams **(part 1) (I decided to make this a two parter)

Kagura arrived at Rin's apartment a short while later in a somewhat foul mood. But she brightened up at the prospect of some girl talk and the intoxicating scent of nail polish. Kagura was a tall woman with black hair done in an elaborate coif held up with ornate pins and her face was the picture of petite perfection. Small eyes, small nose and small mouth framed by a delicately rounded face. Her peasant style skirt and shirt flowed around her like the wind although there was only a small breeze in the air. There seemed to be always an aura of mischief surrounding her although her friends knew that she was mostly harmless. But man, she could be a scary bitch when she was pissed. But that look was wiped off her face by the curious stares of the other females in the apartment.

"Sorry girls, Kouga was being an ass today. I'm glad that I could get away." Kagura dismissed their worry with a graceful wave of her hand. She sat on a stool and looked at her companions. "So what is the reason for this meeting?"

"Oh well you know, guy problems. It seems we all have it. Hey why don't you get changed into your jammie-jams? We all are." Sango suggested. She was wearing Spongebob Squarepants pj bottoms and a yellow tank-top. Her long mahogany hair was in a high pony-tail and she had a healthy amount of mud on her face.

"Yeah, don't I know it? Hey Kagome I haven't seen you in a while, what you been up to." Kagura was changing out of her peasant outfit and into pink silk pajamas and a loose silk camisole. She had seen Kagome sprawled out on the living room floor.

"Not much really, school's been taking up a lot of my time and I'm looking for part time work for some spending money. That and I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with me." Kagome was wearing her favorite pajamas of all which consisted of a loose black fleece pant and white T-shirt with the billabong logo on the front. She'd been staring at the TV for the last hour not really noticing what was on the screen.

The other three girls exchanged a look before continuing with their hellos. Rin was wearing a baby blue night dress with lace on the neck-line. It somehow highlighted her light brown hair and child-like features at the same time. "Kagome's been really kind of down lately, we haven't been able to get her to talk much about it yet." Rin whispered to Kagura while they were preparing popcorn in the kitchen.

"Don't worry; we'll get it out of her. I'll wager it'll only take ten minutes." Kagura got a very mischievous glint in her eye at her own announcement. Walking back to the living room, Kagura asked in a very innocent voice, "So Kagome how was your day?"

"Oh well, it wasn't great I can tell you that much." Kagome was brushing her black hair so that she could braid it for the night. When she didn't seem likely to talk again Kagura ventured further. . .

"Yeah well we all have problems with our guys. Kouga's discovered a new wonder food. He takes it with everything. Says that it enhances his workouts. If you ask me, it's just another for of steroid. I think it's called Creatine or whatever. He's been really active lately, like its crack. He just won't shut up. It's driving me up the walls. What about you Sango, how's lover boy been?" Kagura gave Sango a meaningful look that conveyed her plan. _Start talking about your problems then she'll probably talk about hers. I get it._

"Oh yeah," Sango said winking at Kagura, "Well you know Miroku and his cursed hand. He can't keep it to himself. Yesterday we were at lunch with my family and he grabbed my ass under the table. Of course I smacked him for it and my parents thought that I was abusing him. Go figure. Why oh why did I have to fall for that guy?" She in turn looked at Rin passing on the message.

Rin caught on and started talking about Sesshoumaru. "Well Sesshoumaru such a sweet guy when you get to know him, its just that he doesn't show any of his emotions, well maybe anger, but not much else. I can read him fine, but my parents are talking about finding me another boy because they don't understand him. They don't want us to get married and it's tearing me apart." All of the girls were sighing at this announcement while they sprawled about the living room.

Kagome looked pensive. _That's so sad. It's like Romeo and Juliet except Sesshoumaru's parents like Rin. I think that she'll get them to understand._ "Hello, earth to Kagome, what are you thinking about?" Sango was snapping her fingers in front of Kagome's face.

"Oh um sorry about that. Nothing it's just that, well, it's not that big a deal really. I uh," _what do they care their problems are way bigger than mine. _"Well, I'm having second thoughts about mine and Hojo's relationship. He's a great guy and all it's just that, how do I put this nicely, he kind of bores me. I don't know what's wrong with me; any girl would kill to have a guy like him. I think I want Inu. . . um some guy to get my hart racing. Some excitement." Kagome looked down at her red toenails.

"AHA!" Sango stood and pointed an accusing finger at Kagome with a viciously victorious gleam in her eye.

"What?" Kagome looked alarmed. Her beautiful dark brown eyes were wind in frightened apprehension (is that repetitive?).

"I knew it. You're a closet adrenaline junkie. So you want excitement huh? Well no need to run to that asshole InuYasha. Don't deny it, I hear your Freudian slip. (Kagome had opened her mouth to protest). You want excitement? Well I have just the thing. I'm taking you bungee jumping. How do you like them apples?" By now Sango had her hands on her hips. She struck a pose reminiscent of Superman atop a skyscraper.

Rin and Kagura had been reduced to giggling masses on the floor. Kagome just made fish faces at Sango. She was speechless.

Rin finally regained enough of her composure to ask Kagome " So what this about InuYasha? Isn't he going out with Kikyou?"

Kagome groaned _this is gonna be a long night_. "Look can we please not talk about him? I ran into him earlier and he was a jerk. End of story. I'm not attracted to him and I'm not going bungee jumping."

Sango's face fell " Are you sure? Bungee jumping is so much fun."

Kagome merely shook her head.

Kagura smiled wickedly. "As for InuYasha; I've heard through the grapevine that he and Kikyou aren't getting along that well. Why just last week I saw her at Bar Dynamite with some other guy and they looked cozy if you know what I mean." She winked to emphasize her point.

Kagome felt an inexplicable sense of hope fill her heart at this announcement but she squashed it before it could take hold. She sighed and said " Well that's his problem. Now will please help me paint my right hand."

The other girls grudgingly accepted Kagome's change of subject as they passed the night in amiable companionship painting nails, watching movies and gossiping. But in the back of their minds they were all thinking about the dilemma of Kagome's relationships. Their own were dormant in the back of their minds for the time being.

Rin: _She and InuYasha would be a really great couple. I thought so when they were younger. Kikyou's such a bad influence, it's a wonder he even got accepted to State. I wonder what I can do…_

Kagura: _Kagome really likes InuYasha. I can see it in her eyes. Now how to get Kikyou out of the way. . . _

Sango: _That damned InuYasha. If he hurts her again I'm gonna make good on my promise and kill him._

Kagome was lost in her own world as she thought back on that fateful day a few years ago. . .

**(Think Wayne's world when they were imagining)**

**Teeedle dee dee. Teeedle dee dee. Teeedle dee dee**

_**A Few Years Ago. . . **_

Kagome woke up in her bedroom to sounds of birds chirping outside her window. It was the first day of her sophomore year at Chula Vista High School. She had made up her mind last night to finally tell InuYasha about how she felt. Hopefully he felt the same way. She put on her favorite pair of Lee's jeans and a Hawaiian print baby doll shirt. She brushed her hair and teeth and her mom took her to school. She watched as the scenery passed her window not really looking at anything. She'd realized a while ago that she was attracted to InuYasha as more than just a friend but had never really known how to broach the subject. Finally after a long talk with her best friend Sango, she decided that there would never be a "right time' and that she should just come right out and say it. Today would be that day.

"Kagome, you seem excited about something. Care to tell me what it is?" Kagome's mom said with a slight smile.

"Mama, today's gonna be a big day. I'll tell you about it later okay?"

"Okay, have a good day dear." Kagome's mom dropped her off at the tennis courts of Chula High.

"Bye mom." Kagome rushed out of the car and walked briskly past the auditorium and towards the drama building where her locker was. She waited excitedly for Sango and the rest of her friends. Finally Sango arrived with her boyfriend, Miroku.

Sango was a tall and beautiful girl with long mahogany hair and expressive brown eyes. She was wearing jean shorts and a blue baby T. Miroku was a tall, lanky boy with short black hair and violet eyes. He was wearing a dark blue shirt that said "FBI female body inspector" He was a bit of a perv but Kagome knew that Sango was the only girl for him. And today, as usual, he was sporting Sango's mark of ownership; a red hand print on the left side of his face.

When Sango saw her she gave an excited squeal and ran over.

"Today's the day huh? No chickening out now."

Miroku merely smiled. Sango had told him what Kagome was planning.

"Yeah I'm just waiting for him. I hope he comes before first period bell rings. Oh I think I see him now. . . " Kagome's face took on a dreamy quality. Sango and Miroku smirked.

Yes it was InuYasha in all his male glory. Kagome's eyes twinkled as she gave him the once over. Soft silver hair that was cut skater style (like a bowl cut but longer and more stylish. I kept the silver because I love it so much), beautiful amber eyes that promised protection and a well toned body that screamed masculinity (not the ugly bulging muscles that screamed I love anabolics and my balls are shriveled). Today he was wearing a black Dead Kennedys shirt with slightly baggy black cargo pants.

The world moved in slo-mo as Kagome steeled her courage and began walking towards him. She opened her mouth to call out his name . . . but a screech broke through the silence of her mind.

"INU-BABY"

_I know that voice. It can't be. . . _but it was. Kikyou pushed Kagome out of her way and into some lockers. Kikyou was the school punk princess. She usually wore impossibly short leather skirts, fishnet stockings and Doc Marten boots with a leather jacket and a tube top. She feathered her bleached hair like Debbie Harry and had more piercings than a circus freak show act. Kagome looked on in horror as her heart was crushed by the sight before her.

_Kikyou's hugging my InuYasha. . . AHHHH, he's kissing her. OMG what the hell happened?_ She could do nothing as InuYasha and Kikyou linked arms and walked away. InuYasha never even spared her a casual glance.

Sango rushed to Kagome's side and tried to talk to her but Kagome couldn't hear her. All she could hear was her own inner voice crying and screaming as her dream was shattered.

**Back to the present**

_InuYasha. . . why?_ Kagome snapped her attention back to the movie they were watching; 10 Things I Hate About You. And cried silent tears into Rin's paisley couch pillow.

The other three girls weren't really paying attention to the movie and all gave a collective SIGH as their thoughts reached out to comfort their aching friend.

A/NThanks to everyone that reviewed or just read my story. Sorry it took a couple days. But I'm trying to be more descriptive. I'll have the second part up during the holiday weekend. I'm writing it as we speak.


	5. Sighs and Screams part II

Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to another. . . I feel like Kagome when I say this.

(Man I hate turkey. Good thing my man makes a mean steak. Yum. Now I've returned to my work in front of the comp. I hope you all appreciate that I have been ignoring my dog Kira for your sakes, but she's asleep right now n-e-ways. So enjoy)

**Chapter 3- Sighs and Screams part II**

(_at Bob's Beatdown-a-torium)_

Sesshoumaru walked past InuYasha and Miroku's relieved forms and into the gym. If any woman were to look at Sesshoumaru right now, they would probably admit that he is one of the most handsome men in the history of handsome men. His hair and eyes are identical to InuYasha's but his hair is finer and cut into a dashing style that frames his thin face perfectly. And his eyes are a battleground of violent temper and caring friendship. He is tall and wiry but no one would be foolish enough to mistake him as weak. It is in the line of his body, his stride and proud carriage; he is strong without being ostentatious. He fairly oozes sophistication. Some might say that he nearly appears homosexual, but then again, some people have a death wish. The two brothers are known for their tempers and their intelligence. Sesshoumaru is known for his control, though at this moment it was taking every ounce of self control that he could muster to keep himself from beating his little brother into the ground.

It seemed that both brothers were itching for a fight because as they were changing in the locker room, InuYasha blurted out "So you got kicked out of your apartment so that a bunch of girls could take over huh? Man Rin's got you in check. You're going soft on me Fluffy. Wait till father hears about this, he's gonna have a coronary."

InuYasha missed the death glare that Sesshoumaru sent his way, but Miroku didn't _I guess we're not out of the woods yet. If InuYasha could just keep his big mouth shut for once we may make it through the night alive._ But Miroku knew as well as anyone that when without even trying InuYasha had the special ability to push Sesshoumaru's buttons rather violently. Trying to keep the evening civil Miroku struck up a benign conversation (at least he thought so) while they were walking to the stationary bikes to warm up "So InuYasha been to any good concerts lately?"

InuYasha flinched slightly at the question. He didn't really want to talk about his problems with Kikyou but right now he felt like he was going to explode. "Actually I was at a bitchin concert earlier with Kikyou but I left. She decided to be a one woman drinking party. I think that she was trying to break her own record. She'd had like four beers in the first half hour of the show." InuYasha looked dejected. He'd never been one to drink much or do any drugs at all. He was almost a straight-edge.

"Trust you little brother to fall for a lush. It's pathetic." Sesshoumaru stared straight ahead as he pedaled faster and faster.

"Oh leave him alone Lord Fluffy. Can't you see he's in pain? Small wonder he hasn't started crying right now. Its okay InuYasha let it all out. We're all friends here (he shot one doubtful glance towards Sesshoumaru then looked back at InuYasha who was practically steaming) Uh, well, um. . ." Miroku must have realized that he was skating on thin ice because he suddenly developed an urge to go to the bathroom.

"Get back here Miroku. I'm gonna finish what Sango started and make your brain damage permanent. And YOU Fluffy (InuYasha now rounded on Sesshoumaru who merely raised one eyebrow) at least I'm not pussy whipped into submission."

Sesshoumaru nearly let his indifferent mask slip at InuYasha's outburst. Instead he muttered "Let's go to the heavy bag. Will you spot me?"

"Yeah sure whatever." InuYasha looked warily at his brother. As they made their way to the heavy punching bags Miroku reappeared and had a whispered conversation with InuYasha.

"What's going on?"

"Sesshoumaru wants to use the heavy bags. I think that I'm in trouble. I might have said somethings that I shouldn't have."

"InuYasha sometimes your mouth is too big for its own good."

"Shut up prick-ass. Help me figure out a way outa this."

"I'm out of ideas my friend."

"Figured you'd say that. Let's get this over with."

The two caught up with Sesshoumaru at the punching bags. InuYasha nervously took up his position behind the bag to keep it from swaying too much.

After a few minutes of nothing happening InuYasha began to relax. Sesshoumaru seemed to be taking his anger out on the inanimate object hanging from the chain. He punched it with enough force to injure or maim anyone who might be unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end of one of his punches.

"Fuckin A Fluffy how much do you work out?" InuYasha asked.

"I don't. Rin has me lug the groceries up five flights of stair because she gets claustrophobic in the elevator. And I can't take the elevator on my own because she insists on having company while she walks up the stairs. But it does build up my strength and stamina."

"Damn Fluffy, Rin has you wrapped around her little fing. AHHHHH!" InuYasha soon found himself in a heap on the floor clutching his right eye.

"Oops, I missed the bag" Sesshoumaru calmly resumed punching the heavy bag.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Miroku was staring incredulously at the writhing InuYasha.

"Fuck that hurt like a bitch. Whadja do that for?"

"Don't call me Fluffy again." Sesshoumaru said in his cold, bored voice.

InuYasha and Miroku exchanged a meaningful glance. The meaning was _That son of a bitch is really scary sometimes._

Sesshoumaru finished his workout while InuYasha went in search of some ice for his eye. "So since Rin has forbidden me from returning to the apartment I must find someplace else to stay tonight. What are you doing this evening pervert?" ("pervert" in this case is a term of endearment)

"Nothing I was already asleep when InuYasha tried to break my door down. If you want you can crash on my couch I guess. Hey InuYasha wanna stay at my place tonight?"

InuYasha had returned pressing a bag of crushed ice to his face." Yeah I guess so I don't feel much like driving home without any depth perception. Is Flu. . . er Sesshoumaru stayin too?"

"Yup, nothing like a little brotherly love to warm up an evening eh?"

So the three left Bob's Beatdown-a-torium and headed back to Miroku's apartment to bitch about their girlfriends some more.

(There ya go part II of chapter 3. Sorry if it's a bit short it is 2am after all and I have to get some sleep. Hope ya'll enjoy it. Read and review if ya feel up to it. Ja ne (I'm trying this one out) Hope, peace and chicken grease. Neko out.)

Oh crap I almost forgot. Much love goes out to those that reviewed gracias, salamat, domo arigato, merci, danke (sp?), orbrigado (sp?), xie xie and all that jazz. Good night.


	6. Semper Fi? I Don't Think So

Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha she would have stayed dead from the first episode. As it is Rumiko Takahashi is a freakin genius, and we can allow all geniuses one mistake.

**Chapter 4: Semper Fi? I don't think so.**

InuYasha couldn't sleep and it wasn't just because Miroku's loveseat wasn't big enough to hold him. It wasn't even because the next door neighbors were having a raging party. He was plagued by dreams that he didn't want or rather he didn't want to admit he wanted them. It wasn't Kikyou's face that swam behind his eyelids tonight but Kagome's; quiet and demure. So unlike his girlfriend's loud, in your face self.

He kept remembering Kagome's teary face as she ran away from him earlier that day. He felt bad about insulting her. Contrary to his words, he though that she had grown into a stunning woman. Her eyes captivated him, he dreamed of kissing her salty tears from her dusky eyelids. Wanted to drown in the chocolaty pools until he couldn't separate his identity from hers. He wanted, oh how he wanted. A thought, a scene and the true reason behind his insomnia. He and Kagome locked in a passionate embrace, their sweat mingling as he showed her how desperately he needed her . . . InuYasha shook his head as he got up from the makeshift bed. He gave up trying to sleep. He walked out onto the balcony letting the lingering Santa Ana winds dry the sweat that dappled his naked torso. He lit a cigarette and let it burn away the lingering images in his brain. InuYasha wasn't sure what to make of his dreams, he'd always believed in fidelity but he had just committed mental adultery against Kikyou. She was the woman he'd shared that last 3 years of his life with. The woman with whom he'd shared a home for the last year. The woman who has quickly becoming unglued at the seams. No matter what he tried she wouldn't stop drinking. She'd made it clear that she didn't want his help.

He sneered at the traitorous moon when he thought about the night he'd taken her to the hospital for alcohol poisoning, how she'd dismissed him from her sight. She'd told him that he was trying to ruin her fun by embarrassing her. He'd just saved her life and she told him to go home. InuYasha took a long drag from his cigarette savoring the feel of superheated smoke traveling to and fillings his lungs. Upon exhaling he followed the smoke shapes with his eyes. What he saw was his life at a cross-road. Down one fork lay anger, heartache and loss, but the other fork was dark and yet strangely inviting. So familiar. He thought back to the last time he'd had that feeling. He had made a choice. The hand holding the cigarette stopped halfway to his opened lips. He had made a choice. . .

_Flashback . . ._

It was the summer before his sophomore year of high school. He'd spent the summer doing teenager stuff; going to concerts, hanging out at the mall. Checking girls out. And speaking of girls two in particular were calling to his heart in two different ways. He'd noticed that Kagome, his childhood friend, was blooming into a good looking girl. They'd spent a lot of time together that summer. He became aware of his growing affection for her. But there was also Kikyou who had caught his eye at the same time that he had caught hers. She was the personification of his love of the punk lifestyle without the drugs and alcohol. She was a rebel just like him. Japanese girls with blonde hair were hot in his eyes. She craved attention and she got it with her piercing and wild makeup. The clothes didn't hurt either. InuYasha was attracted by her style. Her shapely legs and well developed chest were a beacon to his adolescent hormones. Her flat stomach and round ass were on display and he enjoyed it as much as the next guy. They had started to hang out together that summer at concerts and parties. She was wild, not hung up on the expectations of family or the propriety of a situation. She made him feel free. Now he had a decision to make. Kagome offered him love pure and innocent. A lifetime of security and friendship. Kikyou offered fun on a silver platter. Endless summers and music as loud as it could go. He had a choice to make.

InuYasha shook himself free of the memory. He finished the move that brought the smoke to his lips but found that the cherry had gone out. Sighing he flicked the butt out into the night air not caring where it landed. He leaned back against the glass door and hissed when he found that it was cold. He raked one hand through his long silver hair and sighed again. He had made a choice that summer. Now he had doubts. _ Did I make the right choice? Or have I ruined everything._ InuYasha left the balcony and hopped back on the loveseat. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. The rest of the night was spent flipping channels and listening to the party next door until the sun peeked the horizon and he was finally able to close his eyes.

**Across Town**

A laughing girl was roughly slammed into a dingy door. Her assailant advanced smashing his lips against hers. She did not resist. After a while they separated while he fumbled for his keys. His vision was unfocused from the alcohol he'd consumed earlier. The girl leaned against the wall waiting for him to find the right key.

He was a lanky man with long black greasy hair, sharp features and yellow, crooked teeth. He was wearing ripped and faded blue jeans and a torn wife beater. On his feet were Reeboks that were probably ten years old. He smelled of stale sweat and beer.

The woman was of average height with blonde hair and beautiful features. Almond eyes that held a wild gleam were lined in blue eye shadow and her lips were stained with a red, red lipstick, now smeared from the recent suck-face session. She was wearing a hot pink halter top and black micro mini skirt. This was accented with hot pink fishnet stockings and burgundy doc martens. She sported three piercing in each ear, a lip ring, nose ring, and labret stud. She was positively exotic.

The man named Naraku had been attracted to her immediately. She was drunk which didn't hurt the chances of a guy like him. So filled with liquid courage he had approached her at the concert. And now they found themselves outside his apartment impatiently waiting for him to find the right key.

"Ah, fucken finally." He fitted the key into the slot and turned the handle. He turned on the light which revealed a filthy room filled with empty beer bottles and unwashed laundry. It was a one room flat with a bed against one grimy window and a couch facing an old TV. "C'mon Kiki." He waved the girl over to the bed while he shoved dirty laundry off of the surface.

"It's Kikyou." She giggled as she walked unsteadily over to him.

"Whatever. Let's fuck." He grabbed her hard by the waist and they toppled onto the bed.

"Fuck yeah." So started a night of wild sex that neither would remember the next day.

**At Rin's apartment**

Kagome laid awake listening to her friends' quiet snores. She was staring at the ceiling wondering if she was going crazy. Surely her mother would think so once she informed her of what she had done. Because she _was_ going to go through with the plan that she'd been thinking of for the last four hours. Tomorrow would be the day to do it. Sundays were good days for that. It was the last day of the weekend and classes would soon drive it from his mind. She didn't want to cause too many problems for him. She did care about him very much after all. But she wasn't happy anymore. She was confused but determined. Tomorrow would be the day. She had made her choice.

With that thought Kagome drifted into a fitful sleep filled with thoughts of InuYasha and a broken heart.

(A/N: yeah I know that this one's short too but I think that there was a lot of stuff in it and it's a great segue into the next couple of chapters. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. And once again thanks to those that deigned to review my meager offering. Neko out.)


	7. Electroconvulsive Shock Therapy

Disclaimer: I wish InuYasha belonged to me in more ways than one.

Sorry about the wait people but I've been pretty busy, work and school and stuff. I have two midterms this week so I'll be pretty busy studying. Thanks to all that reviewed and just to let you guys know I have a short one-shot posted for Samurai Champloo if anyone is interested. I think it's pretty funny but that's just me. Well enjoy.

**Chapter 5: Electroconvulsive Shock Therapy**

Kagome awoke to the sounds of Sango and Kagura talking excitedly about their plans for the day. She walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee to wake herself up. Sango and Kagura looked at her and were about to say hello when they burst into hysterical laughter instead.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Kagome looked behind herself to see if Rin was there making funny faces at her but it was obvious that she was the butt of their inside joke.

"Have you looked in the mirror yet today?" Sango forced the words out of her mouth through her laughter.

Kagome groaned. She was cursed to wake up with frizzy hair and red marks on her face where she'd lain on her watch. Then she smirked. Sango looked alarmed and Kagura looked wary. "I just realized something." Kagome crooned as she sauntered over to the coffee maker. "While it only takes me ten minutes after my shower to be back to my former self. You two have to get up at the butt-crack of dawn to arrange your faces." She smiled over her cup to see Sango and Kagura with their mouths hanging open. "You guys might want to close those I hear the fruit flies are invading again."

The other two hastily schooled their expressions. "When did you get so sarcastic?" Kagura asked turning back to her frosted flakes.

"I've been hanging around you two for way too long I guess." Kagome sat on a chair next to Sango eyeing her toast.

"How long does it take Rin to take a shower anyway? She's been in there for like 40 minutes." Sango changed the subject and wrapped an arm around her plate to protect it from Kagome.

As if on cue Rin popped into the kitchen and snagged one of Sango's jelly smeared toasts. "Look who's talking. As I recall you were in there for like an hour." She took the remaining chair at the dinette.

"Hey that's mine you little thief."

Rin just smiled and said, "So what do you have planned for today?"

"Well, I'm planning to avoid Kouga by going to Horton Plaza downtown. I feel like shopping. Who wants to go with me?"

The air was filled with a chorus of "I do, I do" and "me, me, me" The only one silent was Kagome. Sango, Rin and Kagura finally noticed her reticence and looked at her.

"Hey aren't you coming too Kagome?"

Kagome squirmed in her seat. She didn't want them to know about her plan yet. Playing 20 questions this early in the morning wasn't her idea of fun. "Um, I have something to do this morning. But I'll uh, catch up with you guys later. Pinky swear." She gave them what she hoped was a reassuring smile. In truth, she looked as though she'd received 2,000 volts of electricity because her hair was standing on end and she had a grimace plastered on her face.

The others were dubious.

"Care to tell us what's more important than shopping with the girls?" Sango was on the verge of mutiny. Kagome didn't keep secrets from her.

"Um, no not really." She hastily added, "Right now anyway. I promise to tell you later okay?"

"Whatever. Keep your stupid secrets. C'mon girls lets get ready." Sango gave Kagome a smile that told her that she wasn't mad. That smile turned into a wicked grin. "Well Kagome, you better take your shower so that you can get back to your former self." She laughed and ran out of the way of the slice of toast that Kagome had chucked at her.

_Later_

After her shower, Kagome put on an outfit that she had bought the other week. Khaki cargo shorts and a black baby T with a psychedelic picture of Blondie on the front, she also had on a pair of brown Roxy flip-flops. She was wondering what to do with her long midnight hair when the other three girls busted into the bedroom to check on her. They lounged on the bed and stared at Kagome. She looked at what her friends were wearing. Sango had on a pair of pink clamdiggers and a white spaghetti strapped shirt. Kagura had a hippie style skirt on that was made up of different patterned squares of fabric like a quilt and a loose blue button up shirt. She had taken the little braids it had taken a couple hours to install out and her hair looked like it had been crimped with an iron but still had a lot of shine. Kagome wished that she could have pulled off that look. Rin as ever was the picture of simplicity. She had on a knee-length summer dress that was white with a dragon wrapped around the body. Then she took in her friends expressions and hesitantly said, "uh, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to try to talk you into changing your mind about going with us." They said in unison.

_Okay, this is getting weird_. "Forget it guys. I've got something to do. You aren't going to talk me into or out of anything so leave me alone." Kagome finally decided to put her hair into a loose bun and fastened it with a pair of chopsticks that she found on Rin's vanity. Then she realized something. She turned back around to her friends and said, "Can one of you give me a ride home so that I can get my car?"

"Fine, we'll take you on the way to the mall." Kagura got off the bed and walked out. The other two followed with slumped shoulders and hanging heads.

Kagome saw their reflection in the mirror and felt bad so she called Sango over to tell her something. "Sango, look, I'm really sorry but you know I'd go if this wasn't important right? I promise I'll dish it out tonight and then you can tell Kagura and Rin about it okay?"

"Yeah okay, I guess that'll work. But you swear to tell me first?" Sango pouted.

Before Kagome could answer, Rin yelled at them to hurry up. So they sighed and left the apartment.

_40 minutes later_

Kagome was on her way to put her plan into motion. She'd called to make sure that Hojo was home and she'd told him that she had something very important to say and that she would feel much better about it if they were face to face.

As she drove through the streets, surrounding the university on her way to Hojo's apartment she thought about what she was going to do. A year and a half was a long time to be dating someone, but she was sure that this was the right thing to do. She tried to feel sad about it but she couldn't muster the feeling. _Well that's it. If I can't be sad about it then my heart must not be into it anymore._ She parked her red 200sx on the street and walked up two flights of steps to his door. _Here goes nothing._ She raised her arm to knock when she heard someone yelling two floors down.

"JUST GET THE FUCK OUT! I'M NOT NO ONE'S FUCKING DOORMAT!"

"FINE, BUT YOU'LL BE CRAWLING BACK TO ME BEGGING TO HAVE ME BACK! YOU'LL SEE YOU WORTHLESS PRICK!"

Kagome heard a door slam and heavy running steps retreating. She thought about it. _That was weird. It must be a big day for breakups. I hope Hojo doesn't start a scene. Who am I kidding it's Hojo for god's sake. But for a second there the voices sounded like . . . ah forget it I'm just trying to stall. I need to get this over with and move on. _She shrugged and knocked on the door.

Hojo answered Kagome's knock with alacrity scooping her up into a hug and planting a kiss on her cheek. "I'm glad you aren't mad at me Kagome-chan. You stormed out of the library yesterday and I could hardly concentrate on studying." (a/n Hojo is from Japan. The rest of the gang was born in the US so they don't do the whole –chan and –sama thing. I decided to add this now. Don't ask why.)

Kagome squirmed in Hojo's embrace uncomfortable with his words because it made guilt well up inside her and eroded her resolve. But not so much that she wouldn't continue with her original plan. "Hojo we need to talk." Kagome extracted herself and walked into the living room. "Can we sit please?"

"Sure, sure have a seat please. Now what's so important?" Hojo took a seat next to Kagome on the couch and held her hand.

Kagome thought about what she had planned to say. _Well I guess I might as well come out and say it. There's no reason to beat around the bush. _She took a deep breath and looked down at their clasped hands.

"Hojo, the last year and a half has been great. You've been great. I really appreciate all of the support you've given me. But the truth is I'm no longer satisfied with our relationship and I think that we should start seeing other people. I'm sure that a great guy such as yourself will have no problems finding someone to love you the way that you deserve to be loved. You have a lot to offer someone who can appreciate you. Unfortunately, right now that person isn't me. I would not feel right to lead you on and living a lie. I'm rambling aren't I? I always ramble when I'm nervous. I'm sorry." Kagome finally looked up at Hojo's face. To her surprise, he didn't look angry or sad. It was almost disappointing, she was secretly hoping for a fight.

Finally Hojo spoke. "Kagome-chan, relax. I understand completely and I appreciate your honesty. As much as I wish that it were not true, all that I want is for you to be happy. And if you ever change your mind, I'll be here waiting for you." Hojo flashed her a kind smile and patted her hand that was still held in his own.

"Thank you for being understanding Hojo. I would never want to hurt you." Kagome stood up and was followed shortly by Hojo. "So I guess I'll see you around campus then?"

"Of course." Hojo walked Kagome to the door and watched her start to walk away. She turned after a few steps and looked at him.

"Goodbye Hojo. You've been terrific and I hope that we can still be friends." (a/n: she said it, no ex wants to hear)

"Definitely." She turned back around and walked away without another backwards glance. She never saw the flash of despair that showed briefly in his eyes as the girl that he loved walked away from him.

_Two Floors Down_

InuYasha paced back and forth in his living room, his Operation Ivy cd blaring in the background. _How the hell could that slut do that to me? I've done everything for her. And she just throws it away for a sleazy fuck. How many times has she played me like this?_ The song Bombshell came on and he stopped to listen

_(she) she (she) she's a bombshell_

_(she) she (she) she's a bombshell_

_Down in south Oakland off east 14th it's raining (Oh Yeah!)  
Six a.m. on Sunday and the bums are praying (Oh Yeah!)  
Met her at a party we were drunk now were sober (Oh Yeah!)  
She said it's cold got a long walk home come over (Oh Yeah!)_

_She's a bombshell x3_

_I've retraced my steps a thousand times (Oh Yeah!)  
Seems like I've spent hours asking all my friends about her (Oh Yeah!)  
Been six months but I'll never be the same (Oh Yeah!)  
Nobody in this place remembers her name (Oh Yeah!)_

_She's a bombshell x3_

_Oh Yeah!  
(She) she (she) she's a bombshell  
(She) she (she) she's a bombshell (Oh Yeah!)_

_(She) she (she) she's a bombshell  
(She) she (she) she's a bombshell (Oh Yeah!)_

_She's a bombshell (thanks to _

Helunged at the stereo to turn it off; the song had too many memories. But as it reached the last cycle of the chorus, he looked up and saw Kagome walking to a red car. InuYasha couldn't help but check her out from head to toe. The bun had to go but he couldn't complain about the rest of her. He shook his head to clear his mind._ I must be going crazy, I just kicked Kikyou out of my life and I'm already checking girls out. I have got to stop hanging out with Miroku. Besides, I gotta put all of that bitch's stuff in a box and put it outside. I don't ever want her in here again._ InuYasha was hurt but the only way that he could express it at this point was to violently toss all of Kikyou's things into boxes so that she could pick them up. As he was doing this, he thought back to when she had come home and the argument that had ensued. . .

_Flashback_

InuYasha came home from Miroku's thinking that he would see Kikyou there so that he could apologize for leaving her at the concert. Instead he'd come home to an empty apartment. Shrugging it off he took a shower, made some breakfast and sat down to wait in front of the TV. He was wearing dark blue sweats and an undershirt. He looked undeniable manly.

A short while later Kikyou came home. He heard the door open from the bedroom where he had been brushing his long silver mane. "Hey babe you're home. Listen I wanted to apologize. . ." He came around the corner of the hall and took in the sight of his girlfriend. He felt rage burn through his body. She was a perfect mess. Her hair was disheveled and went every which way. He skirt was twisted so that she was wearing the back in front and there were holes in her stockings. Her make up was smeared and her shirt looked like it had been ripped off. He would have been concerned that she had been raped if it weren't for the masses of hickeys on her neck and chest and the smile that she wore.

"Hey babe. There's no need to apologize. I'm fine." Kikyou was still slurring her words. Apparently, she didn't realize how she looked.

"Oh well I can see that you're fine. In fact, I'm sure that you're more than fine. You look pleasantly FUCKED!" This last word was said very loudly and it served its purpose to wipe the smile from Kikyou's face. "You whore!"

"What are you talking about Inu? I love you how can you say such things." She was confused now and ran to the bedroom where she looked at herself in the full-length mirror._ Oh, shit. I've done it now. Damn Irish Car Bombs I knew I shouldn't have had that last one._ She wiped her mouth with her the remains of her shirt and turned to confront the glaring InuYasha. She couldn't deny it anymore but maybe she could turn the tables. "Yeah well its your own damn fault. You left me at the concert to fend for myself. If you would have stayed then this wouldn't have happened."

InuYasha was taken aback by her words. Sure, they had an iota of truth to them but he knew it was a thin excuse at best. "Look peaches don't turn this back around on me. You fucked some other guy and you want me to let it go? I don't think so, I've been loyal to you and you know it. You drink far too much and I've tried to help you. You've turned down every effort I've made to help you. Last night you told me to leave and I did because I didn't want to argue with you. I can't protect you from yourself. I've had enough and this is the last fucking straw I want you and all of your shit out now." His voice was quiet but there was no denying the anger or the pain evident in his flashing amber eyes.

Kikyou opened her mouth to speak but seemed to think better of it. She stripped in front of InuYasha as though throwing her beauty in his face and changed into another revealing outfit. When she'd finished changing, she turned to look at him. "You're making a big mistake InuYasha! You'll want me back."

That was when InuYasha lost control of his frayed temper. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! JUST GET THE FUCK OUT! I'M NOT NO-ONE'S FUCKING DOORMAT!"

"FINE, BUT YOU'LL BE CRAWLING BACK TO ME BEGGING TO HAVE ME BACK! YOU'LL SEE YOU WORTHLESS PRICK!" Kikyou walked out of the door with tears in her eyes and ran to her car. Tires squealed as she peeled out of her parking space.

InuYasha dismissed the memory and sat back on his heels, the packing was done._ What to do now? I feel like talking to someone about this. Fuck, I'm such a girl. I really need to stop hanging out with Miroku. Hey, that's an idea._ He pulled out his cell phone and called Miroku. "Hey pervert it's me."

"What do you want now InuYasha. I'm not going to the gym with you again. Sango is coming over and I want to have some alone time if you know what I mean."

"Oh Christ that's more than I wanted to know. Listen I just broke up with Kikyou."

"What, that's great, um I mean. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Feh, no loss. The bitch cheated on me. Good riddance to her. But that's not why I called. I need Kagome's cell number."

"Why do you want her number? Oh, I see, you sly dog you. Hold on I've got it here somewhere. Oh here it is. It's 619 234 3333. Go get her InuYasha."

"It's not what you think prick. I just wanted to apologize to her for yesterday. Have fun getting smacked all day." InuYasha hung up the phone and started to dial the new number with butterflies in his stomach.

A/N: okay so here's another chapter. I hope that you like it. I wrote it kinda fast cuz I have to study for a midterm for tomorrow. I don't know when I'll update again but it'll probably be by the weekend. This chapter was just to get Hojo and Kikyou out of the way. . . for now. Ha ha. Oh and once again I have a one-shot story for Samurai Champloo called "One Wish" if anyone wants to read it. Its funny. Read and review please with sugar on top. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Neko out.


	8. Species Specific Defense Responses

Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi who I think could have thought up a better ending to the series.

A/N: Well I finished my Conditioning and Learning midterm (woot—what does that even mean?) Tomorrow its Physiology time, but for now I will write the next chapter. First, I wanna clarify something: InuYasha never met Kagome's boyfriend so he doesn't know what he looks like so he didn't know that Hojo lived in the same apartments as him. Okay that's done. Enjoy.

**Chapter 6: Species Specific Defense Responses**

Kagome's phone rang with the Beatles song "Hey Jude" and when she looked at the screen the number was one that she didn't recognize so she had her voicemail pickup. _Hi there! You've reached Kagome Higurashi's voicemail. I'm sure you know what to do so go ahead. (To leave your call back number press 5, otherwise stay on the line to leave a message . . . beep)_

"Ah shit, I mean uh hi Kagome its InuYasha can you please give me a call back there's something that I wanted to ask. If you don't have it my number is 555-1234 (I couldn't get creative enough). So uh yeah, I'll be waiting for your call. Bye." _Damn, her voicemail. I was hoping to talk to her. She'll probably just erase the stupid message. Feh, what do I care? I hope she doesn't erase it. _InuYasha sat down to wait for Kagome's call. He watched TV on the couch with one leg partially crossed over the other knee. He didn't notice that his dangling foot was bouncing up and down filled with nervous energy. _If she doesn't call in ten minutes I'm out of here._ Apparently he forgot that cell phones were portable.

One hour later InuYasha could still be found on his couch but he'd fallen asleep. He woke up suddenly and looked at the clock, then at his phone. No missed calls. _She hasn't called yet. Damn, why do I care so much? I don't need another woman in my life right now, they're nothing but trouble . . . but I could use a good friend. Kagome was a good friend until I fucked up. Man I really fucked up._ InuYasha got up and wiped a little drool off of his face. He shuffled into the kitchen still a little groggy and started to boil some water. When the kettle started whistling he poured the water into a big bowl and added his favorite food in the whole world: RAMEN. He let the noodles absorb the water and added a spice packet for flavor. _Damn this shit is so good. I'm gonna find Mr. Momofuku Ando (the guy that invented ramen) and hug him. I guess Kagome didn't wanna talk to me. Time to get some coffee._ InuYasha changed into some jeans and a black T-shirt and was about to walk out the door when he remembered his cell phone. He picked it up as it started to ring with the AFI song "The Checkered Demon" He looked at the screen and his breathing hitched: Kagome.

_With Kagome_

Kagome pulled into her apartment and sat down to study for her midterm. Her mind and heart felt lighter for what she had done. Then she remembered that she had promised to tellSango what happened. She reached for her cell phone and was just about to dial Sango when she noticed that she had a voicemail. _Weird. I guess I better check it out_. She dialed 1 on her phone and listened to the message. Her expression became confused and she started to scramble for a pen and paper. _I don't know what I'm scrambling for it's not like I'm gonna call him. But just in case._ She copied down InuYasha's cell number and hung up. She didn't even erase the message. She called Sango to tell her about Hojo.

"Hey Sango, how's shopping going?"

"Awesome. I got a couple of shirts from Bebe and a new Louis Vuiton purse. Ohh I'm so excited. But I'm coming home soon cuz I told Miroku I would come over. Oh hey yeah, did you finish that _important_ thing you were gonna do?"

"Yeah I did. I um broke up with Hojo." She cringed waiting for Sango's response, when there was none forthcoming she said, "Uh Sango are you there?"

"YOU DID WHAT? OMG what the hell happened you guys were so cute together. Kagura and Rin will kill me if I don't tell them. I'm coming home right now so that I can get the full scoop. See ya bye." Sango hung up and ran to the kiosk where Rin and Kagura were checking out sunglasses and the clerk; they turned when they heard Sango's running steps. "Holy crap guys you are not gonna believe what Kagome just did."

"What'd she do?" Kagura's interest was peaked.

Sango could hardly contain herself. "She just broke up with Hojo."

"What!" Kagura and Rin said together.

"Yeah, I'm going home now to get the whole story." Sango turned to head back to her car when she remembered that they wouldn't have a ride without her. "C'mon you guys can come too."

"YES!"

_Back with Kagome. . . again_

"Oh shit what have I gotten myself into?" Kagome groaned and started to put her stuff away. She wasn't going to get any studying done when Sango got home. She got up to put her bag in her room when her gaze fell on InuYasha's number. _I guess it won't hurt to call. What the hell I'll do it._ She picked up the number and programmed it into her phone then she hit the green send button. She was nervous after the first ring, hyperventilating after the second ring and when the third ring started she almost hung up the phone then there was a voice on the other line and she was brought crashing back down to earth. _He still sounds so good. . . AHH stop thinking._

"Hello? Kagome are you there? Hello?"

"Uh hi InuYasha. I'm returning your call I guess" _Wow that was lame_.

"Yeah thanks for that. Listen I'm sorry about yesterday and being mean and stuff. I was actually wondering if you weren't doing anything tonight if you wanted to go get some coffee with me. I'm on my way right now so if you want I can pick you up. If you want." _I sound like a fuckin spaz_.

"Oh uh sure, I guess that's okay. Well I'll see you soon then I guess." _What am I doing?_

"Great I'll see you soon. Bye" He hung up the phone then smacked himself on the forehead.

Kagome hung up and looked at her phone. _What the hell just happened? Did I just agree to go somewhere with InuYasha, the guy that broke my heart in high school? Well he did seem polite about it I suppose it couldn't hurt right . . . _her train of thoughts was broken by her phone ringing again. "Hello?"

"It's me again. I uh don't know where you live."

"Oh yeah right sorry. Let me tell you how to get here." Kagome gave InuYasha directions and hung up again. She stared at her phone for a few minutes, and then she fell off of the couch when her roommate and two friends came into the room. _Oh no, Sango I forgot._

Sango, Rin and Kagura came in laden with shopping bags which they tossed into a corner and promptly forgot about focusing only on the surprised girl in front of them. They all gave Kagome smiles that scared the living daylights out of her. "So, what's this about you breaking up with Hojo?"

She told them the story about her break up with Hojo as they took positions around her. When she got to the part where she asked him if they could still be friends they all gasped.

Rin was the first to recover. "OMG did you really say that?"

"Yeah why? What's the big deal, I think he's a nice guy."

"Wow Kagome you are clueless. That's the worst thing you could say to anyone during a breakup." Kagura stared at Kagome with her eyes wide.

"Oh, I guess I didn't really think about it." Kagome felt guilty. "Are you guys mad at me for breaking up with him?"

"Of course not. You can live your own life, we just like to gossip amongst ourselves. Besides you obviously weren't happy." Sango got up to get herself a soda when there was a knock on the door "Who could that be?" She went to answer it but to her surprise Kagome beat her to the door.

"Sango, when I open this door. Do you promise not to get pissed at me?" Kagome was breathing hard and the knocking was getting more insistent.

Sango looked at her best friend and roommate with suspicion but agreed to her request. Kagome took a deep breath and opened the door.

Sango took her own deep breath and opened her mouth. "What the hell is he doi. Okay, okay, I promised I guess. Hey InuYasha. What are you doing here?" She finished her sentence barely containing her anger. Behind her InuYasha could see Rin and Kagura peeking around the hall.

InuYasha rubbed the back of his head. This was a little awkward. "Oh hey Sango didn't know you were here. Um Kagome and I are going out for some coffee."

Sango and InuYasha both looked at Kagome who was wishing fervently that she could just be invisible. "Uh yeah I forgot to tell you Sango, he called and asked if I wanted to get coffee and I forgot that you were coming home and I said yes. So um, I'll just go get my jacket. I'll be right back." _Wow, that went better than I thought._ She went to her room to get her jacket and gave Rin and Kagura apologetic smiles. They understood.

Back at the door Sango was giving InuYasha fair warning. She grabbed his jacket collar and pulled his face closely. "If you hurt her you bastard I swear to all that is holy there won't be enough of you left to identify when I'm through with you. Do you understand?" She released his collar and smiled as Kagome came back into view. "Have fun Kagome." She hugged her friend and scowled at InuYasha over her shoulder.

"Okay, bye Rin, bye Kagura. I'll see you later." She walked out the door and finally looked at InuYasha. _He looks good. Blue jeans and a plain t-shirt suit his body well._ She blushed as she looked away. "So uh, where are we going?"

InuYasha was still trembling a little from Sango's warning. "Well there's a really great coffee shop downtown. Its called _Café Bassam_ I thought we could go there and talk."

"Sounds great."

"Great." InuYasha walked her to his car, a '99 Mustang Saleen, and opened her door for her. _She looks great, how did I miss it before. I guess I didn't really miss it as much as I didn't appreciate it._

They drove in relative quiet each wondering what the hell was going on. InuYasha figured that they'd have plenty of time to talk at the café. Kagome was just dazed, her mind blank for a rare moment.

A/N: Sorry folks but I'm gonna have to end it there. I've got another midterm to study for and this one's a doozy. I'll work on the next chapter during study breaks and hopefully I'll have it up by tomorrow night. For those of you who wanted the hook-up here is the beginning but I'm going to take it slow so don't be surprised if they don't jump into bed with each other yet. Oh and BTW, Café Bassam is a real place in the gaslamp quarter of downtown San Diego they have great coffee and atmosphere, and _Mr. Momofuku Ando _really is the guy that invented ramen. Sorry it was kinda short but I have to study. So enjoy. Neko out.


	9. Playing Catchup

Disclaimer: No me ownee InuYasha and company.

(A/N: Okay I'm back sorry for the wait but I had a bitch of a history final to study for. Here is the long awaited next chapter to my epic. It's a little slow but it moves the story along. I hope you guys like it. Read and review por favor. oh and please read the A/N at the end of the chapter there's a question for you.)

**Chapter 7: Playing Catch-up. . . or is it catsup, ketchup? J/k**

It took them 30 minutes to drive downtown and another 15 to find parking. Lucky for them it was only two blocks away. Trying to break the silence, Kagome started a neutral conversation. "I've never been to this Bassam place."

"No? Well you'll like it no worries. It isn't some rocket hangout or anything. I go there to study sometimes." InuYasha was glad to be talking, the silence had been driving him nuts.

"I like to go to The Livingroom to study." Kagome wrapped her jacket tighter around her body, the bay breeze was chilly tonight. _I'm glad I changed into some jeans before we left._

"Yeah I like to study in my living room sometimes too."

"No not **my** living room **The** Livingroom. it's a café near campus. It's really neat and cozy." Kagome giggled at his misunderstanding.

"Funny I never seen a café near campus. Where is it exactly?" InuYasha racked his brain trying to remember if he'd seen it before.

"Well it's not really easy to spot from the street. One of my classmates told me about it. The entrance is covered by hedges because it used to be some lady's house before she sold it and someone turned it into a café. It's full of couches and coffee tables and stuff like a house that's all living room and nothing else. There are tables out on the lawn. It's a nice quiet place to study." Kagome stopped walking when InuYasha did.

"Bitchin, I'll have to check it out sometimes. Ah we're here. Kagome, I present Café Bassam." He spread his arms out to introduce the building.

"Wow this place is awesome." Kagome took in the corner café. There were a few seats outside for warm nights. Inside the walls were covered in memorabilia; old paintings and antique guns, pipes and cracked mirrors. The tables were cozy, round, marble ones and the seats were all mismatched. Along one wall was a counter that held all types of cigars and cigarettes and all manner of flavored teas. The staff were all female and very friendly as the two were greeted upon entering. Looking at the customers Kagome could see that they varied greatly. Giggling girls occupied one table sipping lattes, at another table was a student reading and listening to music on his headphones. At yet another table was a group of old men smoking cigars and talking in low voices. The music playing was reminiscent of a Godfather's movie. Kagome smiled _. This place is so eclectic._

"Oh Kagome I'm sorry I forgot that smoking was allowed in here. Do you want to go outside?" InuYasha looked uncomfortable.

"Oh no. I'm fine. Really I don't mind. Thanks for the offer." Kagome turned her smile onto InuYasha who smiled in return.

They placed their orders which InuYasha insisted on paying for. A hot chai for Kagome and a black coffee for InuYasha. They picked their way to a table that was isolated and had to actually look at each other.

The Silence was back. They studied each other for a while before anyone spoke. This time InuYasha initiated the conversation.

"Kagome, I'm sorry for being so rude the other day. I had a lot on my mind." InuYasha looked down at the table.

"Oh that's okay InuYasha. I had a lot on my mind too. I should have watched where I was going. And I'm sorry I dumped my ice cream on your head."

Silence

"Was that why you called me? To apologize?

"Yeah. Well, that and I needed someone to talk to. We were good friends before and I was hoping that we could be again. And don't worry about the ice cream it was really tasty."

Kagome flinched inwardly at the word "friend" but laughed at his last comment. But then she remembered something. "What about Kikyou? We never really got along. Wouldn't she object?"

"Kikyou's gone. We broke up earlier today. I found out that she cheated on me and I couldn't handle it." He couldn't help the notes of rage in his voice.

"Oh I'm so sorry InuYasha. I didn't know." Kagome reached across the table to grasp his hand for support and was surprised when he squeezed her hand back. She looked at this face, at his eyes and saw his pain, his confusion. _The eyes are the window to the soul. Why is he confused._ "InuYasha, do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Thank you Kagome but I have to put it behind me. She was a mistake and it took me too long to figure it out. She played me like a fool and I have to cut my losses and run ya know." He gave her a lazy smile. "But enough about me. How about you? How've you been doing?"

"Oh well you know I've been keeping busy. Mostly school and I'm trying to find a part time job. That kind of stuff." Kagome took her hand back when the waitress came with their drinks. They thanked her and returned to their conversation.

"So, I heard you're dating some guy from Japan. How's that going for ya?" InuYasha asked as casually as possible.

"I broke up with him today. It just wasn't working out." She looked down at her drink and avoided making eye contact. _I did it because I couldn't get you out of my mind and it wouldn't have been fair to him._ The thought stunned her; she didn't realize till now that it was true.

"So we're both back on the market huh?" _What a strange coincidence_ "I guess that's why I saw you earlier. I didn't realize we lived in the same complex, your boyfriend and I."

Her head jerked up. Eyes wide she said, " So that **was** you I heard yelling? She must have really pissed you off. I didn't know that you lived there either, I'm surprised I never saw you whenever I visited Hojo."

"I'm not usually home during the day. I have classes in the morning and my dad hired me at his firm so I've been working there part time too."

"I never figured you for a lawyer kind of guy and no offense but I didn't think you'd go to class religiously either." Kagome said while praying that he didn't get mad and start yelling at her.

"I guess I just don't look like your typical go to school everyday and be a good boy kinda guy. But you know you shouldn't judge a book by its cover." He was teasing her but she didn't have to know that.

"I said I was sorry. Anyway. . . I'm glad that we're friends again InuYasha. I was really hurt when we stopped being friends." She looked back down at her drink.

InuYasha was stunned by the change in subject and by her statement. "What are you talking about wench? You were the one who stopped talking to me. You stopped taking my calls and Sango started threatening to kick my ass. Even Miroku was pissed off for a while and he never even told me why. And now that you bring it up. Why did you stop talking to me huh!" InuYasha was a bit miffed. He'd always wanted to know why he and Kagome weren't friends anymore but Miroku refused to tell him. Sango scared the shit out of him and Kagome wasn't returning any calls. Hell she had practically fallen off the face of the planet except for when he saw glimpses of her at school. He'd gotten angry that she was avoiding her and stopped calling altogether.

"You mean you really don't know?" Kagome was confused. When he shook his head she sighed and continued. "It was Kikyou really. I might as well tell you everything. Kikyou and I met in elementary school where she instantly took a dislike for me. She never told me my she hated me she just did I guess. She'd put gum in my hair and push me into puddles and stuff like that. It got so bad that I had to change schools to avoid her. That's when I met you. Fast forward to the first day of 10th grade. I had finally got up the courage to tell you that . . . Well, to tell you that I liked you as more than just a friend. I saw you two um, canoodling, and I couldn't handle it. I felt like I'd just been slapped. Hard." The words were pouring out of Kagome. Three years pent up frustration and emotion broke free. "Sango and Miroku knew and I guess that's why they acted the way that they did. I know it was childish and I know that you weren't mine but it was like you had betrayed me. The fact that it was with Kikyou of all people really hurt me. I kind of withdrew into myself for a while. Then after that I figured I needed to move on and get back on track. After all it wasn't like I was going to get anywhere wallowing in self pity. And that was what happened." Kagome finished lamely then took a deep breath. She look up to see InuYasha's pale face.

"Fuck Kagome. . . I'm sorry, I didn't know about all that. I feel really shitty about it now that I know. I don't know what I can do to make it up to you but I swear I will." he took her hands and looked her in the eyes. "Kagome I swear I'll do anything I can to make up for everything. I was such an asshole. But now that we've made up we can pick up where we left off. I'd like to see more of you as a friend. . . If you can get Sango off my back. Is that okay with you? Are you still mad at me?" He gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

Kagome shook her head. "No I'm not still mad and I'm really glad we're friends again. I'll talk to Sango I promise."

InuYasha let Kagome's hand go and returned to his drink. She brought her hands to her lap and surreptitiously rubbed them to savor the feel of his hands of hers.

The rest of the evening was spent catching up on the last three years and talking about what each would like to do after finishing with school. They left the café late that night. When they got back to Kagome's apartment InuYasha walked her to the door where they awkwardly hugged and promised to call each other the next day.

Kagome opened the door quietly so as not to disturb Sango in case she was sleeping. She stopped short when she saw Sango sitting at the kitchen table with her arms and legs crossed one leg impatiently bouncing and an expression of matronly disappointment dimming her features.

"Well, well, well. Aren't we home late."

Kagome forced herself to smile and fiddled with her purse. "Oh uh, Sango. What are you doing still up? I'm pretty tired I think I'll go to bed. Night." She ran past Sango but before she could shut her bedroom door she was tackled from behind and landed on the bed with Sango on top of her. "Sango! What are you doing? Get off of me."

"I don't think so." Sango said laughingly while she tickled the helpless Kagome. " Not until you tell me what happened."

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you everything. Just stop and get off me." Kagome's eyes were watering and her sides were aching making it hard to catch her breath.

Sango hopped out of her reach and sat Indian style on her bed. Her full attention was on the girl struggling to get up and compose herself. The scene was so comical that Sango started laughing and promptly fell off the bed. She quickly recovered at the same time that Kagome did though her shoulder hurt where she'd landed. Kagome saw her rubbing her shoulder and sneeringly said "serves you right, baka." She composed herself and sat down on the bed across from Sango.

"Whatever. Just tell me what happened."

So Kagome told Sango what happened at the café and Sango ate it all up. _Miroku is gonna die when he hears this. Oh and so will Rin and Kagura. They'll kill me if I don't tell them._

Seeing the familiar gossip-glint in her best friend's eye Kagome groaned inwardly. _Great, she's gonna tell Miroku, Rin and Kagura what happened. Then Rin's gonna tell Sesshoumaru what happened. He'll tell his parents and they'll call my mom. Nothing's even going on. Damnit. I'm glad I saved my anytime minutes. Ugh._

(A/N: I hope no one is disappointed after that ridiculously long wait for this. But finals are over and I think my internet connection has decided that it wants to be on for good so I should be able to update more often. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Keep em comin. Oh and I have a question: does allow lemons or do I have to post my other story on Can someone please answer me in a review or something. Thanks mucho. Neko out!)


	10. An Inauspicious Day

Disclaimer: InuYasha does not belong to me. I make no profit from my creative work, although sometimes I believe that I deserve it.

(A/N: Hello all. I downloaded that open-office thingy and it seems to be working pretty bloody good. Finals are done and I kicked ass in tennis. Life is damn good right now. Thanks to all that reviewed. And a special thanks goes out to my best friend Tina who took the time to read my story even though this isn't her thing. So yeah that's all. Let's get it on!)

**Chapter 8: An Inauspicious Day**

Kagome woke up the next day with a sore hip from sleeping on her side all night. Other than that, she'd not felt so refreshed in a long time. She stretched her arms out as she sat up and smiled at the sun streaming through her curtains._ Today will be a good day._ She wasn't sure why she thought that but she wasn't going to complain about it. Then she looked at her alarm clock.

_Oh crap. I forgot to set it last night. I'm going to KILL Sango. I've got 5 minutes to get ready. So much for a good day._

She jumped out of bed and changed into a pair of faded boot cut jeans and a black tee shirt that read _I'm ninja (you can't see me)_. She hastily brushed her hair and teeth and ran out the door putting on a pair of flip flops. She ran to her car and nearly killed old lady Kaede backing out of the spot. She made record time getting to school and managed to avoid getting a ticket or running anyone over. Now for the real trouble: Finding a parking spot when you are late to class.

Kagome circled the biggest parking structure twice before finally spotting a potential parking space. A blond girl driving a brand new Benz saw the spot at the same time as Kagome and they faced off from different ends of the lane. Kagome revved her 115 horsepower 200sx and set her sights on the spot. After the vacating driver made a cowardly, if not wise, and hasty retreat Kagome stomped on the gas and screeched into the spot a split second before she and Blondie would have collided. Who knew you could drift with a front wheel drive?

Kagome collected her back pack and threw her permit on the dash. She got out of the car and saw that Blondie was fuming. _She's probably really late. Oh well early bird gets the last parking spot. _While she was walking away she looked over her shoulder and winked "Maybe next time slow poke!" She remained an undefeated parking spot racer.

She jogged to her classroom on the second floor of Storm Hall. She arrived out of breath and doubled over. _I gotta start working out._ She was about to open the door when she noticed the sign taped to the front: "Today's History 101 class has been canceled for Mr. Staff."

"WHAT?" She was so loud that a teacher across the hall closed her door with a reproachful look at the sweating girl. _Damn, all that for nothing. What am I gonna do for the next hour?_ Her stomach suggested an answer. _Food does sound good right about now. _She headed down the steps and walked across campus towards East Commons.

When she got there she looked around deciding on what she wanted to eat. Finally she gave up the internal battle of health over taste and got in line for McDonald's. After picking up her hotcakes and sausage, with 1 extra sausage, and her bottle of whole milk (A nod to her health teacher), she searched for an empty table, preferably one near a window. She was starting to worry that her hotcakes were becoming cold cakes when she spotted an empty table but it wasn't near a window.

_Oh well it's not like this is the best day of my life or anything._ She sat down and smothered her hotcakes in syrup and butter. After her first bite she bent down to retrieve her psych book. She stopped her movements when she saw a pair of black boots stop at her table. She narrowed her eyes when the person belonging to the boots sat themselves down. She was starting to fume about the intrusion and began to speak as she straightened herself. "Can I help yo. . . Oh hey InuYasha. I didn't know it was you." She blushed although she didn't know why. "I didn't mean to be rude. What's up?"

InuYasha was wearing black army boots and faded camo pants. He had a white t-shirt on and his long silver hair was hanging down his back nearly to his ass. On his head was a black baseball cap with the Dead Kennedys logo. _God he's so good looking. Damnit there I go again._

"Saw you sitting alone and thought you might like some company. But if you'd rather be alone I can leave." He started to get up. Kagome noticed that most of the girls in the vicinity had turned to look at him at his words, naked hope on their faces.

"No, no stay its alright. I guess I could use the company." She saw the mischievous glint in his eye and realized he was teasing her. _Ass-hoe. Whoa did I just think that? Yes I did. OMG I'm talking to myself in my head. Crap I need to stop. _She did notice though that the girls who were looking at him turned back to their food and books looking defeated when he sat back down. She smiled inwardly. _Eat your hearts out._

"Sweet." InuYasha helped himself to one of her sausages and earned a frown from Kagome. "I love their sausages don't you?"

"Hmph, you owe me one. Do you have class this morning?" Kagome put her book back in her bag since she didn't think she'd get much studying done now. She straighted and pulled her food as far away from InuYasha as possible.

"Nah, not for another hour anyway. I come early so I don't have to deal with the parking hunt. Its like playing Stratego in a deadly weapon."

"Kno what choo mean." She said around a mouthful of syrupy goodness.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full ya know." He flashed her a big grin as he chugged some of her milk.

"Can't you buy your own food. You said you had a job." She was rethinking the wisdom of letting him stay.

"Rather share with you. It's fun watching you turn red with anger. Listen, I'm going to a friend's party tonight. Wanna come with?"

"I'd like to but I don't think I'll fit in with your friends." She looked down at her breakfast and stabbed the sausage patty with her fork.

"Fuck it. Just come with me. It'll be fun. There'll be a band and everything. I wasn't planning on staying long anyway so if you wanted to leave early that's cool with me. We can do something else." _Like go to dinner or a movie. _His thoughts were starting to bug him.

"Well I guess that's okay." Her answer was hesitant but he accepted it all the same.

"Then I'll pick you up at 8 tonight." _YES!. . . Shut up!_

They started talking about their favorite classes and were surprised to learn that they had Biology 100 together. Well it wasn't that surprising, there were like 200 other students in that class. Bigfoot could be in that class and no one would know any better. _It's nice talking to him like this. Like we'd never stopped being friends. But is that what I really want? Do I want more from him? Does he want more from me? _Struggling with these thoughts Kagome turned back to her breakfast and listened to InuYasha talk at length about how he wanted to be an archaeologist. His minor was in Japanese history.

Unbeknownst to the two, three tables down a pair of girls were eyeing them and whispering behind their hands. One girl had long violet hair and was wearing a plaid school girl skirt and white long sleeve button up shirt. She was wearing 6 eye doc martens and knee-high soccer socks with two green stripes at the top. She probably would have looked sweet if it wasn't for the dark eye make up and mysterious bulge in her socks that most people suspected was a switch blade. The other girl had shocking blue hair done up in twin buns a la Chun Lee from street-fighter. She was wearing loose pin striped black pants and a short black tee that ended just above her navel. She sported a pentagram tattoo around her belly button.

The purple haired girl held her hand to her mouth and whispered conspiratorially to the other "He barely broke up with Kikyou yesterday and he's already chasing some other chick's skirt. She doesn't even look like his type. She's too square for him."

"Yeah I mean they were together for like three fuckin years. Should we call and tell her about his new toy? Where's she staying at now anyway?" The blue haired girl couldn't stop staring at InuYasha and Kagome who were blissfully ignorant of the attention.

"She's staying at Johnny's on Third. He always was a sucker for her. He'd probably lick her boots and enjoy it if she told him to. Hey wanna go over and tell her in person? Johnny's roommate is fucking wicked. I wouldn't mind seeing him." The purple haired girl's eyes glazed over at the thought of cornering Johnny's roommate and doing naughty things to him.

"Yeah whatever. Speech is such a damn drag anyway." She tore her eyes away from InuYasha and Kagome and completely missed her friend's temporary lapse in consciousness.

They got up together and looked at each other with dangerous looks in their eyes. "Should we?"

"We should." They sauntered over the InuYasha and Kagome's table.

"The band is an 80's cove. . ." The purple haired girl had put her arm around InuYasha's shoulder while the blue haired girl stood behind him and looked pointedly at Kagome.

"Hey dog breath." The girl with her arm around him said. "You know, Kikyou wouldn't be too happy if she found out about your bitch here." She smiled a wicked smile. She looked up at the sound of Kagome's gasp.

"Get off me Hari. You fuckin slut. Me and Kikyou are done. And don't call Kagome a bitch." InuYasha roughly pushed her arm away and shot Kagome an apologetic look.

"You and Kikyou aren't over until SHE says you're over dog breath." The blue haired girl called over her shoulder.

"Yeah? Well Fuck you Ruri!"Everyone craned their necks to see what was going on after hearing InuYasha's outburst. They were all disappointed to see that their morning monotony would not be broken up by a fist fight. InuYasha turned back to their table with fire in his eyes. "Goddamn her. She always knew how to piss me off."

Kagome regained her composure and asked "Are they going to be at the party tonight?"

"If they are then we'll leave. Easy enough. We're still going right? I told my friend I'd at least show up for a while. You aren't gonna let those hoes scare you away right?"

"I'm not scared of them. I just don't want any problems especially with Kikyou. I can't stand her. You know last time I saw her in elementary school she was writing 'Kagome is a hoe-bag' on the girl's bathroom wall." Kagome grimaced at the memory. _I should have kicked her ass a long time ago. _

"You should have kicked her ass." InuYasha was being sincere.

"I wasn't sure I could take her. I don't know if I could **now** I mean Doc Martens have steel toes." She gave InuYasha a small smile signaling that the moment had passed.

"Let's go outside. I wanna have a smoke. . . er. . . if that's okay with you." _Stupid ass, she doesn't smoke._

"Sure, I could use some fresh air. I'll just be sure to stand upwind." She picked up her bag and threw her trash in the can. She waited for InuYasha to catch up to her and they made their way outside by the library.

Once outside InuYasha immediately lit a cigarette and shuddered though it wasn't from the cold "Those two always give me the creeps. Any guy with two brain cells would know to stay as far away from them as possible. So Miroku would probably just ask them to bear his children."

Kagome laughed picturing Miroku on his knees in front of Hari and Ruri asking them if they would please bear his children. "Yeah he'd do it if he wasn't scared Sango would brain him with his own beating heart.

They were soon laughing both laughing and saying the different things that Sango would do if Miroku ever cheated on her.

"She'd feed him to a pack of hungry piranhas feet first." InuYasha chocked out.

"No she'd drag him behind her car on the 8 east then throw his body down a canyon in Julian for the mountain lions." Kagome was doubled over in laughter.

"Well, aren't we having fun this morning" Sango smiled at the two who were trying very hard to hide their mirth.

"Hey Sango, What's up?" Kagome was trying to keep her face straight and failing miserably. InuYasha was hiding his smile by taking a long drag off of his smoke. They were both hoping that she hadn't heard what they were talking about. Neither wanted to be on the receiving end of her wrath.

"As it happens, you are both wrong. First I'd knock him out, then I'd strip him and run him up a tall flagpole covered in day old ground beef. Then I'd release a flock of mutated carnivorous sea gulls and pigeons to peck at him until there was nothing left but bone and sinew. Then I'd probably get some frat boys to piss on his remains." Sango finished by rubbing her hands together and narrowing her eyes, a satisfied smile playing on her lips.

Kagome's eyes were open and frightened. InuYasha was coughing and chocking on smoke, he started backing up but bumped into none other than Miroku himself who said: " What's up guys. What are you talking about?"

"NOTHING!" All three said in unison with different levels of shock and guilt on their faces.

Miroku shrugged and turned his attention to Sango. "My dear Sango would you like to join me for breakfast"

"Yeah, that sounds great." As Miroku put his arm around her shoulder she looked behind her and gave Kagome and InuYasha a look that clearly meant _say one word about what I said I'd do to him and I may do the same to you._

"If she wasn't my best friend I'd be worried that she'd kill me sometimes." Kagome looked at InuYasha who had stopped crying but was sweating profusely.

"Now you see why I stopped hanging out when she started threatening to kill me. I'd rather take my chances with a starving tiger. At least then I might have a chance of escaping." InuYasha sat down on a stone bench. He wasn't sure that his shaking legs would support him anymore.

"Oh c'mon she's not that scary." _Yes she is._ Kagome sat down next to InuYasha. "So what are your plans for the afternoon?"

"I've got classes till noon then I have to go to work. And we're going to that party tonight right." InuYasha looked at her hopefully.

"Yeah yeah I haven't forgotten." Kagome looked at her cell phone "EEEEK! I'm gonna be late for class again. See ya InuYasha." She got up and started jogging to her class.

"8 o'clock!" He yelled after her.

He too got up and walked towards his next class. He couldn't help but think about what Ruri had said to him: "You and Kikyou aren't over until SHE says you're over." _Stupid bitch. I'm through with Kikyou and her damn games. They better not start shit at the party tonight. Damnit they can't ruin this for me._ And with that troubling thought InuYasha turned his mind to learning Spanish.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY.

(A/N: Sorry so short. Well its about as long as my other ones but I was really hoping to make this longer. I was gonna put the party in here but I guess its better as its own chapter. Besides I haven't updated in a while so I wanted to put this up ASAP. I got writer's block for a while so that's what took so long. But I think I know how I want this to go now so hopefully I can update again tomorrow. Okay. Thanks in advance to everyone that reviews. And I hope that everyone does review. I like to know what people think of my story. Thank you to those that review over and over again you guys are the greatest. Okay I'll stop now. Neko out.)


	11. Fight For Your Right To Party!

Disclaimer: I only own InuYasha in my dreams.

**Chapter 9: Fight For Your Right To Party!**

"What am I gonna wear?" Kagome was in a frenzy, throwing clothes around her bedroom like she was trying to evacuate from a category 5 hurricane. Sango was sitting on the edge of the bed laughing when a well aimed pair of jeans smacked her in the face.

"Hey I'm an innocent bystander and now I'm collateral damage." Sango ripped the jeans from her head and looked at Kagome who was continuing the assault on her closet. "What's the deal anyway? It's just gonna be a bunch of people you don't know and some that you probably don't wanna know."

"That's not the point. The point is that Kikyou, hemorrhoid of the planet, might show up. I can't just go in anything, I have to make her squirm. She's my arch-enemy for god's sake." Kagome's voice was getting shrill and Sango had to cover her ears lest she burst an eardrum. _Besides I wouldn't mind making InuYasha drool either._

Sango got up and joined Kagome at the closet with gusto. "Well, since you put it that way let me help you." She started going through Kagome's drawers and pulling out likely outfit candidates.

Finally forty minutes later, Sango stepped back to look at their handiwork. She wiped the sweat off of her brow and nodded approvingly. Success.

Since it was an 80's type party and the guests were gonna be dressed in various shades of punk, they'd follow that vein. Kagome was wearing shimmery blue stretch pants that went down to her calves under a black faux leather mini skirt. Her shirt was a tank top that came off of one shoulder. It was very punk chic. Sango wanted to tease and spray her hair but Kagome drew the line right there. Sango pouted until Kagome said she could help her with her make up. Sango pulled out the blue eyeshadow at once and Kagome smacked herself on the head. _Uhn why me?_

"Oh shit Kagome its 7:50. We only have ten more minutes if he's on time. Here put this lip gloss on. We don't want to do too much and let me get those curlers out of your hair! We'll put it in a side pony tail"

"Ow Sango! Don't pull my hair out! I don't wanna go to the party bald. And I am NOT putting it in a side pony tail. What is wrong with you?" Kagome rubbed her scalp where her hair had been yanked. She looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. _Yup only five minutes now. We better get this over with._ She finished brushing some of the curls so that they were just soft waves and then re-checked her make-up in the bathroom. Not too much but enough to accentuate her Japanese features. "Shoes! What shoes do I wear?"

"Damn, good thing we wear the same size. I have a pair that will be perfect. Hang on a sec." Sango ran into her room and went through her shoe collection. She came out with a pair of leather platforms that looked like saddle shoes from the 50's. "I haven't worn these for a while so they're genuine retro."

Kagome eyed the shoes, unsure of their credentials but what the hell? She only had one minute left anyway right?

Ten minutes and a shoe change later and finally there was a knock on the door.

"About damn time." Sango went to go answer the door. She had looked at Kagome checking out the converse high tops she'd changed into and figured the paleness meant she was too nervous to answer it herself. "Hey InuYasha what took you so long?"

"Had to stop and get gas and smokes." InuYasha told her when he walked in, then he looked at Sango and took a step back "Geezus what happen to you? You look like you've been through WW III."

"Long story and you have Kagome to thank for it." Sango took a quick look at herself in the microwave face and frowned. _Christ I do look like hell. This calls for a solo soak in the hot tub._ "Kagome's in the living room go get her before she changes her mind. I'm going to the pool." Sango walked to her room and went to work trying to find her bathing suit.

InuYasha walked in to the living room and stopped short upon seeing Kagome standing next to the couch twiddling her thumbs and looking everywhere but in his direction. _WOW! She looks hot. _He subconsciously raised his hand to his mouth to check to see if he was drooling.

Kagome caught the movement and smirked, all nervousness gone. _Hah! He was drooling. Sango I owe you one._ Kagome checked him out now. He too had changed his clothes. His jeans were slim fits and they hugged him just right. He was wearing a green army bomber jacket and under that was a plain black T-shirt. He was wearing red and black checkered vans. _I always wanted a pair of those._ She eyed the thick jacket. "InuYasha, is it cold outside?"

"No, I just like this jacket. If you want, you can borrow it if you get cold." _Or I can keep you warm in other ways._ He shook his head to clear his thoughts."Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Bye Sango!" She walked towards the door with InuYasha following.

When InuYasha got to the door he looked over his shoulder and said "Don't wait up!" and laughed.

Kagome had stopped walking and turned back to him, an unsure look on her face. "What do you mean don't wait up?"

"Don't worry I was just kidding. I'm not gonna try anything." _Unless you want me to._

Kagome was still unsure but turned and started walking again. _What if I want you to._ She was surprised to feel an arm drop around her shoulders and when she looked it was InuYasha. He looked at her and smiled his best and sexiest smile. _Oh boy, this is gonna be a long night._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was being thrown in an old secluded house about 10 minutes from Kagome's apartment. The wood siding was rotting and the old patio was squeaky. People were everywhere. Groups of people were standing around smoking, talking and drinking from red plastic cups. Kagome didn't see anyone that she knew but as they were walking up a few people greeted InuYasha and some girls openly stared at him. When they saw Kagome with him, their jaws dropped and they all began whispered conversations with each other. Kagome felt uneasy and self conscious. Seeing the wary expression on Kagome's face, InuYasha put his arm protectively around her shoulders and leaned in to whisper in her ear: "Don't worry Kagome. You look great and you're with me."

"A bit cocky aren't you?" she whispered back and giggled. The buzz of whispers around them gained in pitch and volume. Kagome was glad when they went inside where the music was loud enough to drown out the whispers. The band was playing "Deadman's Party" by Oingo Boingo and weren't doing a bad job at it. There were even more people inside but they seemed too preoccupied with drinking and talking to pay much notice to them, which suited her just fine.

"InuYasha how the hell are ya man?" A good looking guy with a long black braid came over and performed a complicated handshake with InuYasha.

_It's like a secret handshake._ Kagome kept her thoughts and her giggles to herself. The man that had approached them was wearing a grungy blue T-shirt and faded blue jeans with holes at the knees.

"Who's your friend man?" the guy looked over at Kagome.

"Hiten this is Kagome. Kagome, Hiten. This is his place"

"How do you get the best looking women man?" Hiten was smiling at Kagome and she realized that his face was flushed and his breath smelled like beer. She smiled politely and stole a look at InuYasha. She couldn't decipher his expression and stiffened when his arm circled her waist. She relaxed soon after enjoying the feel of him near her too much to worry about it.

InuYasha bared his teeth at Hiten and growled "Mine."

"Okay" Hiten replied slowly; "Hey the keg's in the kitchen help yourselves. Nice to meet you Kagome." He slid one last nervous look at InuYasha, gulped and made a hasty retreat. InuYasha relaxed when he was gone.

Kagome wriggled out of his grip and turned to him "What was that about?"

"I didn't like how he was looking at you." InuYasha shrugged, his face impassive.

"I am not a piece of meat InuYasha" she hissed at him "and besides it's not like we're going out." _Although I wouldn't mind it if we were_. She sighed.

"I'm sorry okay. You just don't wanna get involved with that guy. He's bad news to any girl that goes out with him. I've known him for a long time and he's okay really if you aren't a girl."InuYasha looked her in the eyes so that she would take him seriously.

"Oh okay." Her expression softened and she smiled. "Do you wanna go grab a beer?"

InuYasha was shocked "Kagome the good girl wants to get a beer?"

She shrugged her face a study in innocence "One or two drinks every once in a while never hurt anyone right?"

"I guess so. The kitchen's over here." They walked to the kitchen and stood in line for the keg. InuYasha looked around and spotted Kikyou, Hari and Ruri watching them and moved to block them from Kagome's view. There was no need for bloodshed.

They collected their drinks and walked to where the band was playing in the backyard without incident although InuYasha could feel three pairs of eyes following them. They listened to the band go through a few more songs and drinking their beer. Enjoying watching drunken fools try to dance to the music and laughing about those that fell on the asses. But every once in a while InuYasha would catch a glimpse of Kikyou or one of her henchmen cross his line of sight reminding him that they were near.

"InuYasha, why are you so tense all of a sudden?" Kagome asked when the band broke off for a break. The music was good and she was surprisingly having fun. But InuYasha seemed tense and it worried her.

"Kikyou is following us around and it's making me nervous. She's usually more forward than this. I need another beer. Will you be okay by yourself?" When she assured him that she was fine he went off toward the kitchen.

Hari and Ruri saw him leave Kagome and followed him to the kitchen. They waited for him to get his drink then accosted him in the hall.

"Hey dog breath. I saw you with your new bitch." Hari's green eyes flashed dangerously.

"What do you two demons want?" InuYasha wanted to get back to Kagome because Kikyou wasn't with these two and he could only guess what was going on outside. _Why did the band stop playing?_ "Get outta my way."

"I don't think so. We aren't done with you yet." Ruri grabbed his jacket as he was passing by and turned him around. "I think you owe us an apology for your rude language this morning."

"Yeah? Well I think you owe the world an apology for existing. Now let me go before I make you let me go." He narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth. Hari and Ruri had done what they came to do and distracted him long enough for Kikyou to do her part. They watched as InuYasha pushed his way through the crowd and followed after him. Neither wanted to miss the action.

**With Kagome**

After InuYasha had been gone for a few minutes, Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around expecting to see InuYasha and came face to face with Kikyou who had a look of pure hatred on her face. She didn't have enough time to form a sentence before Kikyou slapped her. Hard. A hush fell over the crowd nearest to them and spread out until even the band stopped playing and looked toward the circle of people with two girls in the middle. One girl was standing as still as a statue and the other was fidgeting like a restless fire.

When Kagome got over the shock she put her hand up to feel the warmth on her cheek. She turned her head to the girl before her and her eyes blazed with un-banked fury._How dare she! _

"What the hell was that for?" Kagome said softly but with passion.

"You fucking slut. What are you doing here with InuYasha? He's mine." Kikyou's face twisted into an ugly sneer.

"What do you mean **yours?** Last time I checked you played grab ass with some loser and InuYasha chucked you." Kagome usually didn't talk like this but Kikyou always did seem to know how to push her buttons. "It's none of your damn business what I'm doing here with him."

"You're not good enough for him Kagome. I'm gonna kick your ass then I'm going home with him." Kikyou was clenching and unclenching her fists, feet apart in a fighting stance.

"Like **You're** good enough! Don't make me laugh. And kicking my ass isn't going to get him to go back with you whore. You're damaged goods bitch. So go find someone else's life to ruin. I think you've done enough to me and InuYasha." Kagome's gaze never faltered from Kikyou's.

After a beat Kikyou spit in Kagome's face and laughed cruelly. Kagome didn't hesitate to draw her arm back and punch the laughing bitch in the face. Kikyou staggered back and after regaining her balance, lunged at Kagome. They fell to the ground and fought. Grabbing hair, slapping and punching anything that they could reach. They rolled around yelling obscenities at each other and spitting. Finally Kagome was able to pin Kikyou on her back and was about to deliver another punch when someone grabbed her from behind. She turned her upper half and finished the blow. She stopped herself from repeating the action when she heard a familiar voice.

"Damnit Kagome that's the second time this week I've been punched." Kagome snapped out of her haze and focused on InuYasha who was gingerly rubbing his shoulder. He was pissed.

"Sorry InuYasha I didn't know it was you."

"I can't leave you alone for five minutes without a brawl erupting." His words were harsh but he was smiling. The smile faltered when he heard Kikyou speak.

"Get this bitch off me baby. She attacked me." Kikyou struggled feebly beneath Kagome. "God she weighs a ton!"

"WHAT!" Kagome was about to finish what she had started when InuYasha grabbed her and pulled her up. She struggled in his arms. "Let me go! I'm gonna kill her!"

"Kagome, let it go." InuYasha's soothing voice stopped her struggling. "C'mon let's go. I'll take you home to get cleaned up. Here drink this." He retrieved his beer and gave it to her. She drank it quickly because fist fights always make you thirsty. She regretted it instantly though when her legs started to wobble. InuYasha grabbed her waist to steady her. She felt all warm and fuzzy inside and it wasn't even because of the beer.

Kikyou got herself off of the ground and looked at the treatment Kagome was getting from InuYasha. "What about me Inu?" She asked angrily.

InuYasha rounded on her his ire evident on his face. "What about you? Ya blew it Kikyou. Don't come near me or Kagome again. And keep your lackeys away too." He looked toward Hari and Ruri who looked at him malevolently.

The crowd parted as they walked away and got into InuYasha's car.

"I made an ass of myself didn't I." Kagome was examining her ruined shirt and shoes.

"I wouldn't say that. I've never seen another girl pin Kikyou. I'd say you won that fight. What happened anyway? Why'd you fight her?" InuYasha was warming up his car and looking at Kagome.

"She kept calling me names and saying that you were hers. It was the last straw. It was like back in high school only this time I thought I could do something about it. I wasn't going to let her win again. Sorry InuYasha but you were the prize. It might have been the beer but I knew I could take her." She looked at her face in the visor mirror and almost screamed. There was dirt all over her face and neck and she was able to see the beginnings of a bruise on her forehead. "InuYasha I can't go home like this Sango will freak out. Do you mind if I clean up at your place?" Now she was definitely avoiding his gaze.

"Nah I don't mind." InuYasha looked calm but inside he was dancing. "You wanna just stay in for the rest of the night? We can watch movies."

"Sounds like fun. What comedies do you want. I don't really feel like watching Rambo tonight if you know what I mean." She looked out the window at the houses that were going past.

"Well I have Monty Python and the Holy Grail."

"I love that movie." Kagome smiled at InuYasha and it was like the sun rising.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Sorry about the wait. Lots of drama going on. Fighting with the other half,death at work, people getting fired, running out of money to buy books that kind of thing. Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I couldn't decide how to dress Kagome at first but I think that this works. I was thinking of putting leg warmers on her but that might have been overkill. Oh well. Please read and review if you value your life. I mean just read and review please. Neko out.)


	12. Unbelievable Circumstances

**Disclaimer:** No me ownee InuYasha. Happy? Cuz I'm not.

**Chapter 10:** Unbelievable Circumstances

By the time they pulled into InuYasha's parking space, Kagome had worked up her excitement and anticipation of seeing his apartment for the first time. She could hardly contain her curiosity and had temporarily forgotten about her current bedraggled appearance. What would she see inside. Maybe black paint and voodoo dolls and skulls adorning the wall.

Her eyes fairly sparkled with the possibility of doing some long overdue snooping. She wondered if he was a boxers of briefs kinda guy. This thought got her started down another train of lascivious thoughts that she quickly tramped down. There was no need to start thinking that way, it wasn't like anything was gonna happen between them. They'd nearly gone down that road already and it hadn't turned out well. Right?

"What's up Kagome? You look kinda weird." InuYasha had been watching as her eyes narrowed and her mouth slowly curved into a semblance of a sly smile. The effect was unnerving to say the least. _What could she possibly be thinking about. Whatever it is I hope the poor bastard doesn't end up dead._

"Oh nothing." She replied too sweetly. " Just imagining what the inside of your apartment would look like."

"Well here's your chance." He said as he angled himself out of the car. Kagome stifled an excited squeal and reached for the door handle. She was surprised when it opened before she had even touched it. InuYasha stood with his hand on the door frame and a gin on his face. He wagged his thick black eyebrows at her and said, "You didn't think I could be a gentleman didja?" He held his other hand out to help her out of the car and chuckled at her astonished expression.

"Uh. . . th-thanks InuYasha." She managed to stammer out. _OMG Sango is gonna die when I tell her about this._

They walked to InuYasha's ground floor apartment and stood looking at the door. Kagome held her breath and InuYasha gave her a sidelong glance and smirked. He unlocked the door and let it swing inward. He reached in and flipped the light switch. Kagome took a quick look around and was slightly disappointed by the white wall that faced her. It was the front hall.

"So what were you expecting?" InuYasha said leaning on the door jamb.

"Voodoo dolls and shrunken heads." Kagome's mouth worked faster than her brain at the moment and she quickly clapped a hand to her mouth. She said something that sounded a lot like "oh shit" and stole a quick glance at InuYasha.

InuYasha threw his head back and gave a bark of laughter that echoed off of the walls. He ushered a blushing Kagome inside and closed and locked the door. "I'm not into that dark mood crap. I prefer to enjoy myself. I love the music and the clothes but I'm not into the decor."

Kagome took a good look around the living room and subconsciously approved. Framed band posters hung around the walls. The beige overstuffed couch was micro suede and classic. There was a big screen TV opposite the couch and a huge petrified stump that had been polished to within an inch of its nonexistent life served as a coffee table. On the far wall were two large bookcases. One was filled with books and records and the other was filled with DVD's.

Hanging over the couch and between posters of The Misfits and Subhumans was a familiar item. She remembered seeing it in his parent's home and she also remembered the huge fights that he and Sesshoumaru would have about who would inherit it when they grew up.

The black sheath was battered and the lacquer was chipping in places. There was a hairline crack running the length of it. The binding on the handle was frayed and dingy. The golden hilt dulled. All in all most people would take one look at the sword and see trash. Kagome knew that it was beautiful. It had a long and colorful history with the Taisho family. And she also knew that if it were unsheathed, the Tetsaiga (as the sword was called) would be as bright and sharp as the day it was forged. The family had that much pride in it.

"So, Papa Taisho decided you would bear the Tetsaiga." She didn't take her gaze from the sword.

InuYasha stepped up beside her and followed her gaze to the sword. "Yeah," he said, voice serious with pride, " It had always been his wish. He gave it to me last year when Grampa Totosai died. Fluffy was pretty pissed until he heard that dad was gonna give him Sounga _and_ Tenseiga."

"He got two swords?" She could have easily imagined InuYasha's indignation at this but when she looked over his face was as calm as it had been moments earlier.

"Tenseiga was useless and Sounga gave me the creeps, kinda like Sesshoumaru." he smiled at this comment and continued, " Me though, I'm more like Tetsaiga here. I take a lickin and keep on tickin ya know."

She couldn't help but giggle at his reasoning and earned a curious glare from her companion.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." more giggling.

He sighed and gave up. Taking in her tangled hair and torn clothing he smiled his own deprecating smile. "I guess you wanna brush your hair and borrow a change of clothes huh?"

"Oh yeah." She had forgotten about her appearance but upon remembering her face burned a furious red. "Um InuYasha, I feel kinda grimy, do you mind if I use your shower, I don't want to get your couch dirty."

InuYasha swallowed a lump in his throat and averted his gaze. "Yeah sure. Let me get you a change of clothes." He hurried to his room leaving Kagome to look at his movie collection. He rummaged through his drawers for a minute and returned with a pair of green flannel pajama bottoms and a white ninja turtles shirt that he had grown out of.

Kagome grabbed the clothing, mumbled a thank you and took off for the bathroom. She got a little mixed up and ended up in the hall closet. After making sure that he hadn't seen her stupid mistake she found the bathroom and closed the door. She leaned against it and closed her eyes. She took deep breaths to calm herself and opened her eyes. The bathroom was small but clean, which was surprising since she always thought that InuYasha would be a total slob. She started taking her destroyed clothing off and managed to peek in the sink at the same time. _Wow not even drops of toothpaste in the sink. No hair or anything. This is no human man._

While she was contemplating his cleanliness she noticed the strong scent in the bathroom. It was his scent but much much stronger. At the cafe and at the party the scent had been alluring but elusive. But here in his bathroom, with the walls so close it was nearly overpowering. She swayed on her feet as the scent washed over her. So masculine and clean. She inhaled deeply and felt warmth pool at her center. _Oh boy, bad idea. I can't believe just his scent tuns me into a blubbering mound of mush._ She stepped up to the shower and slid the door open. _Yup just as clean as the sink and the scent is stronger here. Jeez what does this guy use anyway? _She looked around the compartment and came up with a small bottle of shower gel. _Bvlgari? Damn this stuff is expensive too. What is he a metro sexual? Oh but it smells soooo good. _She felt the warmth again and decided it would be a prudent idea to breath through her mouth for the duration.

She took a quick shower being careful not to wet her hair and thanked God that she hadn't had an orgasm when she'd imagined what he'd be like naked and in the shower with her. She stepped out of the compartment and wrapped a towel around her. _While I'm in here I should do some snooping. _She opened his medicine cabinet and peered inside. Band aids, aspirin, toothbrush, nothing weird there. Next was the magazine rack _Maxim (figures), Motocross World, _and _Ikea _catalog (whoa what?). She filed the information away for future reference should she ever need ammo against him. She crab walked to the cabinet under the sink. _Holy crap, does he have enough toilet paper?_ The cabinet was filled from one end to the other with toilet paper. _What does he need all this for? Has to be vandalism. I bet he's the one who TP'ed my car last Halloween. _

"I know what you're doing in there!" InuYasha hollered through the door. "Chicks are so nosy."

_Damn, might as well fess up and get some answers._ "Do you think you have enough toilet paper?" She hollered back.

"You can never have too much toilet paper. You can run out of a lot of things without a problem but if you run out of toilet paper you're in deep shit." his voice was serious with a hint of laughter.

Kagome couldn't help it, she started to laugh. Then she thought about her situation. _I'm in InuYasha's bathroom snooping in nothing but a towel and he's on the other side of the door. Damn._ She stopped laughing and started drying off.

"Hey Kagome are you alright in there. You got quiet all of a sudden." She saw the doorknob jiggle and shrieked.

"Ahh I'm fine. Just finishing up. Don't come in here." She scrambled into the clothes he'd loaned her and finger combed her hair. She checked herself in the mirror. It was all fogged up so she couldn't see much. _Oh well, here goes nothing._ She opened the door half expecting him to be standing just on the other side but was slightly disappointed when he wasn't anywhere in sight.

She followed her disappointed nose to the kitchen and found him over a big steaming bowl of buttered popcorn. When he passed by her on his way to the living room she snagged a handful. Kagome settled herself on the couch and put the bowl in her lap for easy access. She watched InuYasha put the disk in and was mesmerized by his movements. She had noticed that he had changed into pajama pants too but his were black and cotton and accentuated his butt wonderfully. She peeled her eyes from his rear and berated herself for thinking those thoughts. He sat down next to her and stole her popcorn bowl.

"Hey, you should share you know." He said popping a handful in his mouth.

She reclaimed the bowl. _No way am I putting my hand near his crotch when my head is clearly not my own tonight._ "Fine I'll share but I get to be the bowl keeper."

"No problem." He scooped out another handful.

_Okay so maybe having his hand near MY crotch isn't a good idea either._ She placed the bowl on the couch between them.

"I thought you wanted to be the bowl keeper." He smirked at her.

"I'm allowed to change my mind." She turned her attention to the screen and ignored his smirk.

InuYasha reached behind him and flipped the light off so that they could see the movie better. They settled down to watch the movie. . . .

**Sir Bedevere**: There are ways of telling whether she is a witch.  
**Peasant 1**: Are there? Oh well, tell us.  
**Sir Bedevere**: Tell me. What do you do with witches?  
**Peasant 1**: Burn them.  
**Sir Bedevere**: And what do you burn, apart from witches?  
**Peasant 1**: More witches.  
**Peasant 2**: Wood.  
**Sir Bedevere**: Good. Now, why do witches burn?  
**Peasant 3**: ...because they're made of... wood?  
**Sir Bedevere**: Good. So how do you tell whether she is made of wood?  
**Peasant 1**: Build a bridge out of her.  
**Sir Bedevere**: But can you not also build bridges out of stone?  
**Peasant 1**: Oh yeah.  
**Sir Bedevere**: Does wood sink in water?  
**Peasant 1**: No, no, it floats!... It floats! Throw her into the pond!  
**Sir Bedevere**: No, no. What else floats in water?  
**Peasant 1**: Bread.  
**Peasant 2**: Apples.  
**Peasant 3**: Very small rocks.  
**Peasant 1**: Cider.  
**Peasant 2**: Gravy.  
**Peasant 3**: Cherries.  
**Peasant 1**: Mud.  
**Peasant 2**: Churches.  
**Peasant 3**: Lead! Lead!  
**King Arthur**: A Duck.  
**Sir Bedevere**: ...Exactly. So, logically...  
**Peasant 1**: If she weighed the same as a duck... she's made of wood.  
**Sir Bedevere**: And therefore...  
**Peasant 2**: ...A witch!

Kagome was laughing so hard that she was snorting. But she didn't care since you could hardly hear it over InuYasha's laughter. The popcorn was already gone and the bowl was resting on the coffee table with their sodas.

"Man I love this movie." He said after the laugh attack was over.

"Yeah, who comes up with this stuff?" She straightened herself up and took a couple of deep breaths to relieve the pain in her side. She noticed that they had moved a bit closer to each other now that the popcorn bowl wasn't in the way and smiled.

**1st soldier with a keen interest in birds**: Am I right?  
**King Arthur**: I'm not interested!  
**Second Swallow-Savvy Guard**: It could be carried by an African swallow.  
**King Arthur**: Will you ask your master if he wants to join my court at Camelot?  
**1st soldier with a keen interest in birds**: Oh yeah, an African swallow, maybe, but not a European swallow. That's my point.  
**Second Swallow-Savvy Guard**: But then the African swallow's not migratory...

Now InuYasha and Kagome were leaning on each other for support while they caught their breaths. Neither seemed distressed by the contact it had just happened. When the attack was over they hadn't separated and continued watching the movie with their sides pressed together.

A few scenes later. . .

"**I don't want to talk to you no more, you empty headed animal food trough wiper. I fart in your general direction. Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries."** They said together then fell victim to another fit of laughing.

"That's my favorite line." Kagome said facing InuYasha. Her eyes widened when she realized how close together they were.

His amber eyes had turned smoky and half lidded. He stared at her lips for a heartbeat and moved in. The kiss caught Kagome by surprise but she didn't pull away. Instead she returned the kiss and let it grow more heated, more passionate. He raised his hand and ran it through her silky black hair and cupped it to capture her head. Kagome laced her arms around his neck and fell deeper into it. She felt as though she was drowning in him. She closed her eyes and sighed when his mouth left hers and found the spot where her neck connected with her shoulder. She threw her head back and her breathing became shallow.

InuYasha trailed kisses up her neck and nipped her a couple of times which made her heart beat faster in her chest. She wanted to show him that it felt good so she put her hands under his shirt and scored her nails down his back. He hissed and she pulled back and apologized.

"I'm sorry." She said biting her lower lip.

"No no, its okay. I liked it. And the way you're biting your lip right now is really hot too." He pulled her in close again and captured her mouth in his leaving her breathless. He slipped his hand under her shirt and palmed her lower back savoring the warmth of her smooth skin. He started making slow circles with his fingers and she started giggling.

"Stop that tickles." She smiled. "InuYasha. What are we doing?"

"Making out?" InuYasha looked at her quizzically. "if you don't want to just tell me and I'll stop."

"It's not that. InuYasha you have no idea how long I've waited for this. I can't believe its happening."

"Kagome I'm sorry for everything that I've put you through. I realize now that I was wrong. But now that you're back in my life, I have no intention of letting you get away again. I want us to be together. I hope that you want that too." He took both of her hands in his and kissed them lightly. Then looked at her and gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

"How can I say no to that? I would love for us to be together InuYasha. Nothing would make me happier." She lunged at him and wrapped him in the tightest bear hug that anyone had ever given him.

When she pulled away InuYasha captured her mouth again and kissed her like he'd never kiss her again. When he pulled away her eyes were glazed and her mouth was red and kiss swollen. "Wow." they said in unison.

They sat back down hand and hand and continued watching the movie stealing kisses every once in a while and laughing their asses off at other times. They ended up lying down by the middle of the movie and were snuggling comfortably. Kagome was in front and InuYasha behind her with his arms wrapped lovingly around her waist and trying to control his raging hormones.

**King Arthur**: How does it... um... how does it work?  
**Sir Lancelot**: I know not, my liege.  
**King Arthur**: Consult the Book of Armaments.  
**Brother Maynard**: Armaments, chapter two, verses nine through twenty-one.  
**Cleric**: _reading_ And Saint Attila raised the hand grenade up on high, saying, "O Lord, bless this thy hand grenade, that with it thou mayst blow thine enemies to tiny bits, in thy mercy." And the Lord did grin. And the people did feast upon the lambs and sloths, and carp and anchovies, and orangutans and breakfast cereals, and fruit-bats and large chu...  
**Brother Maynard**: Skip a bit, Brother...  
**Cleric**: And the Lord spake, saying, "First shalt thou take out the Holy Pin. Then shalt thou count to three, no more, no less. Three shall be the number thou shalt count, and the number of the counting shall be three. Four shalt thou not count, neither count thou two, excepting that thou then proceed to three. Five is right out. Once the number three, being the third number, be reached, then lobbest thou thy Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch towards thy foe, who, being naughty in my sight, shall snuff it.  
**Brother Maynard**: Amen.  
**All**: Amen.  
**King Arthur**: Right. One... two... five.

InuYasha looked down at Kagome to give her a kiss and noticed that she had fallen asleep. He smiled and kissed her cheek. Things had changed between them pretty quickly but he wasn't about to complain. It just seemed right somehow. He knew he was home. Speaking of home, he wondered if he should wake her up and take her home. He liked the warmth that her body provided and decided that they were fine just the way they were. He would risk incurring Sango's wrath this once because now Kagome was his and he couldn't remember the last time he'd been this happy. He turned off the TV and snuggled deeper into the nest that was his new girlfriend. She moaned his name as she adjusted to him and he nearly lost his self control. _Damn, this is gonna be an interesting relationship._

Earlier that night InuYasha had tried to ignore the fact that Kagome had been naked in his shower while he had changed into his pajama pants. It had taken all of his self control not to be waiting for her when she got out of the shower with a tent in his pants because she might have taken it the wrong way.

He'd managed to keep his mind out of the gutter while he made the popcorn and readied the movie but when the lights were off and the movie was playing, he hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of her for very long. He had kept stealing glances at her and noticing how her face lit up when she was laughing and how expressive her eyes were. He was glad when they'd naturally moved closer to each other and when she had turned to him he snapped the leash on his control. He kissed her and was surprised when she didn't pull back.

His ego inflated a bit when she'd kissed him back and when she had scored his back he almost jumped her. But he would never do that unless she asked him to. He didn't want to hurt her. InuYasha fell asleep with these thoughts running through his head and a smile on his face.

(A/N: Sorry it took so long to update guys. There was a lot going on over the holidays. I went to San Diego for a few days, i couldn't find the Holy Grail movie anywhere and I got sick twice. I'm still sick. I hope that this update was worth the wait and I hope that you're all glad that they got together. I hope that I didn't screw this whole story up. I wonder if I should change the rating to M cuz it might get a little citrucy in a couple of chapters. Let me know what you guys think. Hit the "submit review" button. I accept unsigned reviews okay?. Thanks to all that reviewed and all that read my story. Hopefully I can update the next chapter faster. Neko out.)


	13. Bricks and Bones

Disclaimer: InuYasha no es mio.

**Chapter 11: Bricks and Bones**

Sango stumbled bleary-eyed into the kitchen to see Kagome at the stove making pancakes. "I knew I kept you around for a reason."

She plopped down into a chair and rubbed at her eyes. She listened to Kagome hum tunelessly and thought back to a week ago:

Last week InuYasha had dropped Kagome off the day after the party and ran home with his tail tucked between his legs after one look at the pissed offroommate. She had then sent her friend her patented 'singe your ball hairs' death glare. But it didn't work, probably because Kagome didn't have any ball hairs. Sango was angry at Kagome for all of a heartbeat before she noticed the twinkle in her eyes and the smile playing around her lips. Not to mention that her clothes were different from last night. Sango dropped the glare and grinned.

"So how was he? I heard he's real good."

Kagome's eyes widened and her jaw hit the floor. "What? Where'd you hear that? Oh never mind. It's not what you think. We didn't do it. I fell asleep." She swept past Sango and poured herself a glass of water, more to avoid eye contact than to quench any thirst.

"What do you mean you fell asleep? You were alone with the hands down hottest guy in our high school, though I reserve my opinion of him as a human being, and you didn't get down?. . . Your brain must be broken or something." She pointed her index finger at her temple to emphasize her point and sent Kagome an incredulous look.

"Oh my god! Let me get this straight." Kagome said turning and facing Sango with an look of equal incredulity, " Are YOU, Sango, the mother hen, actually encouraging me to have **sex** with InuYasha who you never miss an opportunity to threaten with bodily harm?"

"Well since you put it that way, I guess I was being a bit hypocritical. But damn, If I didn't love Miroku and I didn't hate InuYasha for what he did to you, I'd do him." Sango walked to the living room and turned the TV on. Kagome followed her and stood in front of the screen,

"Whoa, WHAT?" Kagome had her hands on her hips "You hate InuYasha?"

"'Hate' might be a bit strong. Let's just say that I have reason to strongly dislike him right now. He can either push me into killing him. Or he can redeem himself by making you happy. It's all up to him. But if he ever hurts you, I'll chop him up into ity bity pieces and have my little brother use him for bait the next time he goes tuna fishing in Cabo."

Kagome joined her on the couch and asked the same question she always asked when Sango said something scary: " Where do you come up with this crap?"

"So what's with the change of clothes? If you didn't do it, why are you wearing his clothes. At least I'm guessing they're his, I mean Ninja Turtles?" Sango had chosen to ignore the question.

"Wait till you hear this. . ." Kagome proceeded to tell her about the party and subsequent fight with the stupid high school skank of a pig fucking whore. She also told her about the shower at which point Sango fainted and the story telling had to be put on hold while she regained consciousness.

"Holy shit! You took a shower at InuYasha's house? And you were naked? What was the name of that shower gel, I'm getting Miroku a bottle." Sango's face was flushed from hyperventilating.

"Uh, yeah people are usually naked when they shower." Kagome shook her head at her friend before she finished telling Sango about her night.

When Kagome was done Sango took her hands and looked her in the eyes. "Kagome, I want you to be careful. I love you, you are my best friend and I don't want to see you get hurt. I want you to be happy."

"Thanks Sango." Kagome threw her arms around her best friend. They had a very sweet moment and then Sango decided to rib her about spending the night with InuYasha.

A phone ringing knocked Sango out of her reverie. She shuffled over to the kitchen counter and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" She asked groggily. No one answered on the other end but she heard some heavy breathing. This woke her up and she said "Miroku, you freaking pervert bastard. If you don't stop I'm gonn. . . " She didn't get to finish her no doubt colorful threat because whoever was on the other line hung up. But before they had done so Sango distinctly hear someone giggle in the background.

This was the 6th such call that she had answered this week. The first couple were cute because she thought that Miroku was doing it but now it was just getting old and annoying. He wasn't copping to the deed and the giggle she had just heard was definitely female. She was starting to get a really bad feeling about this.

Kagome sashayed to the table from the kitchen with pancakes and syrup for the both of them. "Who was that?" she asked.

Sango didn't want to tell Kagome about her suspicions and alarm her so she just said "No one, just a prank call."

"Oh, was it, by chance, someone breathing heavily? Cuz I think it's Miroku. It sounds like something that pervert would do. You should really talk to him about it. He woke me up at like 3am the other night." Kagome dug into her breakfast.

While Sango loved pancakes, she could get that excited about them this morning because she was thinking about Kagome's comment. _I was __**with** Miroku all night a couple of nights ago. Shit. _She decided to keep it to herself since Kagome had been on cloud nine all week. After all it wasn't everyday that your high school crush realized that he'd been an uncaring jerk off.

"So what are your plans for today?" Kagome asked snapping Sango out of her thoughts.

"Well I'm going to the mall with Miroku to find a Halloween costume then I have to go to dinner with my parents. What about you? Are you going to do something with InuYasha?"

"No. He had to go to work. His dad's working on some big case and they have to prepare for court on Monday. I was thinking that you and I could hang out together since we haven't really had a chance to all week but if you and Miroku have plans then I guess I could just stay home and study." Kagome was a little bummed out that she couldn't be with Sango but she accepted it since she hadn't had time to tell Sango about her "day-off". But then Sango said something that brightened her day.

"Don't be stupid dumb ass. You can hang out with me and Miroku. We can both look for costumes. After all you are going to The Masquerade aren't you?"

The Masquerade was a huge party/concert that was thrown every year at Cox Arena for Halloween. They had live local bands and hundreds of people showed up to dance. The punch invariably got spiked so anyone who wanted to stay sober had better bring their own drinks. Of course a majority of the attendees were freshmen who didn't have anyone to tell them about the "tradition" so it turned into one big drunken frat party by the end. Sesshoumaru and Rin had been kind enough to tell Sango and Kagome about it but they figured that a couple drinks wouldn't hurt them while they were with friends that they could trust.

After cleaning their plates and glasses they went to their rooms to change for the mall. Kagome removed the Ninja Turtles shirt and black pajama bottoms that InuYasha had loaned her. She didn't have the heart to return them and he hadn't asked for them back so she kept them, besides they still smelled like Bvlgari and gave her hot flashes every time she took a deep breath. She picked out a pair of dark blue, boot cut, low rise jeans and paired them with a cream colored stretchy shirt that said "brunettes get better grades" and opted for her usual footwear, Roxy flip flops. She added a brown cotton Billabong jacket as an afterthought.

She went out to the living room to wait for Sango and figured that she'd have to wait a while when she heard the shower start so she turned on the television. She zoned out after a couple of minutes and thought about the last week.

It was like a dream come true. InuYasha was a great boyfriend. The day after the party he had insisted that she spend the day with Sango to tell her about what had happened. Probably it was mostly because he was scared shitless of Sango. After all she might have killed him first and asked questions about the night later. He had come over later that night to sit through 20 questions with Sango. The next day they had met for breakfast before classes and then again that night for dinner at a new sushi restaurant downtown. Oh man and he really knew how to kiss. He set her insides on fire every time he pressed his lips to hers and when their tongues met she saw fireworks.

They hadn't yet had sex but he wasn't rushing it which suited her just fine. She wanted him bad, but she still felt it was too soon. She wasn't a virgin but she didn't give herself up easily either. Hojo had been her first and only and it had happened six months into the relationship. At that time she had thought that she would eventually marry Hojo. But obviously that hadn't worked out. Still she harbored no regrets, she'd felt the pressure to have sex all through high school and unlike many unfortunate girls nowadays, her first time had been special. And that brought her thoughts back to her current dilemma. InuYasha.

If Hojo was the calm moon, then InuYasha was the burning sun. She was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. She was already having trouble not pushing him down and relieving him of his burdensome clothing. She was a bit frightened at her body's ready response to his proximity. But she was unsure as to her abilities. What would he be like in bed? Hojo had been slow and gentle. Would InuYasha take her passionately? Roughly? He was an unknown quantity and she had always been wary of the unknown.

Needless to say she was nervous. She was worried that she wouldn't measure up to his standards. After all Kikyou must have been great in bed. She was so wild. What if InuYasha was so disappointed that he dumped her. She'd be destroyed. She tried to push the thought out of her mind but it was being very persistent.

"Hey Kagome! What's wrong? You look like you're gonna have a nervous breakdown." Sango was kneeling in front of Kagome with a paper bag in one hand and a wet towel in the other.

"WHAT IF I SUCK!" Kagome wailed. Then she looked at Sango's hands "What's with the towel and bag?"

"Well you looked like you were either going to hyperventilate or faint and I wanted to be prepared." She set the items on the coffee table and turned back to Kagome with a worried expression. "So, what if you suck at what?"

Kagome blushed. "Uh. . . I was thinking about when I decide to have sex with InuYasha. What if I suck? I mean, I'm sure Kikyou knew what she was doing and I don't have much experience. I don't know what to do."

"Screw that whore. If she was good at having sex, it's because she practiced with every guy she saw and it's rumored that she got so drunk one time that she tried to practice with a horse though it hasn't been confirmed. You'll be fine and if he rejects you then you let me know and I'll make sure he never uses his dick again. When I'm done with him the best surgeons won't be able to put Mr. Stumpy back together again. Okay? I'll even let you help." Sango got up to put the towel and bag away.

"Sango, thank you, but I wonder about you sometimes. Where do you came up with this crap?"

"I'm a product of violent media and an oversexed society." She shrugged and grabbed her purse. "Ready to go?"

"Hell yeah." Kagome and Sango left the apartment and ran right into Miroku.

"Hey ladies. Ready to go to the mall I see. You didn't have to meet me in the parking lot, I would have gone to the apartment." Miroku was wearing a short sleeved black shirt that read "beware of my wiener" with a picture of a wiener dog on the front. He wrapped one arm around Sango and kissed her on the forehead. And since he was Miroku, he slid his hand down her back and palmed her ass.

Sango was feeling sufficiently guilty about forgetting that he was coming along that she didn't even smack him. Kagome giggled at Sango's guilty face and laughed uproariously at Miroku's t-shirt innuendo.

**AT THE MALL**

Sango was in the dressing room trying on a pair of pants and Kagome and Miroku were just outside the room waiting to give their opinions. Suddenly Miroku turned to Kagome and said " You know Kagome, I have never seen InuYasha as happy as he's been this past week. I'm glad that you two found each other again."

"Um, thanks Miroku." Kagome wasn't sure what to say. Inside though she was jumping for joy.

"I must say, you're a vast improvement to Kikyou. Maybe now I can visit him at his apartment. The last time I dropped by she bitched me out for intruding on their quality time. Which from what I saw meant that she was getting drunk and he was in the dining room studying. He tried to talk her down but she wasn't having it. It turned into quite the shout-fest. I felt bad for the guy but he just wouldn't see that she was spiraling out of control."

Kagome was saved from responding when Sango walked up to them in the tightest pair of leather pants. They looked like they had been painted on.

"What do you guys think?"

"How the hell did you get into those?" Kagome was astonished. The pants were shiny black pleather with laces in the front and sides. You could see the skin of her hips through the side laces.

"Good genes I guess." Sango answered. She turned around to look in the mirror and Miroku quickly excused himself to go to the bathroom. Sango burst out laughing and checked herself out. "I'll take them. I don't think Miroku's ever gotten a boner so fast. Now we just have to find some fuck me boots."

Kagome wisely chose this moment to remain silent. Unfortunately her mother also chose that moment to call. This was the call that Kagome had been avoiding.

Her mother really liked Hojo and had practically planned out their wedding. Kagome considered ignoring the call but InuYasha had changed the ringer to play "my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard" and people were starting to stare. Sango was laughing so hard that she nearly split a seam in the pleather pants. Kagome gave up and answered the call.

"Hi mom!" She said with false enthusiasm " What's up?"

"Kagome, I just heard from Mrs. Taisho that you are going out with her son, InuYasha. What about Hojo? You aren't cheating on him are you? I almost had a cake picked out. She called me at the florists to invite us to dinner. I couldn't decided between violets and white roses and after the call I got so flustered that I ordered 300 pink carnations." She was gasping by the end of the speech and Kagome could hear car horns in the background.

"Omigod! Cancel that order. What the heck are you thinking mom! Quit planning my wedding. I'm not even twenty yet. And yes I am going out with InuYasha, I broke up with Hojo last week. I didn't tell you because I knew you would overreact, which is what you are doing. Listen we'll talk face to face tonight. We'll have dinner. Just go home, calm down and cancel the flower order." After a moment's thought Kagome added "and any other order you may have placed. Love you bye."

Kagome sat down on the floor and put her head in her hands. She looked up and saw that Sango had finished changing.

"That sounded like it went well. Your mom is so cute." She walked to the counter with an embarrassed Kagome in tow. People were whispering to each other and pointing. Some girls that Kagome recognized from around school were looking at her with open hostility.

"Moms!" The girl at the counter exclaimed. "Mine tried to set me up on like 20 blind dates with her friends' sons last year. They were complete train wrecks. One of them picked me up in a freaking tow truck. I mean, what's that all about right?"

"uh, yeah right." Kagome escaped from the store only to run into Sesshoumaru. _Oh great, can this day get any more screwed up. _Kagome liked Sesshoumaru but there was no one who could show more cold disdain than him. She managed to regain her composure and said "Sorry Sesshoumaru I didn't see you there."

"Clumsy as ever. Still I suppose InuYasha could and has done worse." He said with a hint of a smile. He continued while she bristled at his comments. "Rin is around here somewhere looking for a costume. I assume you are doing the same."

"You shouldn't assume Sesshoumaru, or else you could make an _ass _out of _u _and _me_." _where the hell did that come from? Well he did insult me didn't he? It's kinda hard to tell with him._

Sesshoumaru was as surprised at the witty comment as she was but he brushed it aside. "I understand that my mother has invited you and yours to have dinner with us this weekend. I hope that you are going to accept. It's always fun to watch InuYasha squirm under Mother's enthusiasm for his future marital status."

Kagome had nothing to say to that except "Marital status? Christ we've only been going out for a week." Sesshoumaru only smiled in response.

Rin came up to them with four bags on her arms. She handed them to Sesshoumaru and hugged Kagome. "What's going on?"

"Sango and I are looking for costumes for The Masquerade. So far Sango's found a pair of skin tight leather pants. I think that she's going as a dominatrix." Kagome said laughing.

"It really wouldn't surprise me the way she knocks Miroku around. I swear sometimes I think he enjoys it. Anywho, I found a great costume at Hot Topic. I'm going as Sakura from Naruto." Rin was smiling from ear to ear.

"Sakura? Doesn't she have pink hair." Kagome eyeballed Rin's black tresses and wondered how she was going to pull this off. "At least you have the stature for her." Rin was shorter than the average college student so she was perfect to be an anime character.

"Whatever. I know she has pink hair, I got the hair dye and bleach too. So you and Sango can come over a couple of days before to dye my hair for me. It'll be great, we can have another sleepover." Rin had her back turned to Sesshoumaru so she didn't see him grimace. He actually looked a little nervous.

Kagome wondered if he was nervous about the pink hair or the sleepover. Still, thinking about the comments he had made about her earlier, she felt gratified seeing him sweat a little.

"Sure, we'll do it."

"Do what?" Sango walked up and hugged Rin, smacking Sesshoumaru with her shopping bag in the process.

"Rin is going to be Sakura from Naruto for Halloween and she wants to have a sleep over a couple nights before so that we can dye her hair pink." Kagome was trying hard not to smile at Sesshoumaru's obvious discomfort.

"Excellent! I've always wanted to dye someone's hair pink." Sango said jumping up and down.

At this point Miroku joined them looking much more relaxed than he had earlier. He grabbed Sango's butt and received the customary smack in the face. Obviously Sango had gotten over her guilt. The crew stayed together shopping for clothes and costumes the rest of the afternoon.

Sango and Kagome were dropped off by Miroku so that they could change for their dinners. As they walked up the stairs to their apartment they felt a strange apprehension. When they rounded the corner they saw several people standing by their door. There were pieces of glass on the ground.

"Hey what the hell'sgoing on here!" Sango yelled.

"Oh, you're finally home." their next door neighbor said, "Someone threw a brick through your window dude. I saw who did it too. It was some fine ass Asian chick in a silver integra. She had bitchin blonde hair. Dude, wha'd you do to her? She looked pissed."

Kagome and Sango sucked in some air and pushed through the crowd. There it was, a big, ugly brick in their living room lying in a pile of broken glass.

"SON OF A BITCH!" they shouted together.

**A/N: **There you guys go. I hope that you like it. I'm going to change the rating for the next chapter because I think that it's about damn time to do it. I guess I don't have to much to say right now except Thank you to all that reviewed. You guys are great. I wish more people would review cuz I love getting that email that tells me I have reviews. I get all warm and fuzzy inside. So please, please, please review my story even if you wanna flame me. I don't care, let me know! Okay that's all. Neko out.


	14. Punch Drunk Love

Disclaimer: Let me look at the files. . . . . . . . . Nope, still don't own InuYasha. Fuck!

Last time:

_Sango and Kagome were dropped off by Miroku so that they could change for their dinners. As they walked up the stairs to their apartment they felt a strange apprehension. When they rounded the corner they saw several people standing by their door. There were pieces of glass on the ground._

"_Hey what's going on here!" Sango yelled. _

"_Oh, you're finally home." their next door neighbor said, "Someone threw a brick through your window. I saw who did it too. It was some fine ass Asian chick in a silver integra. She had bitchin blonde hair. Dude, wha'd you do to her? She looked pissed."_

_Kagome and Sango sucked in some air and pushed through the crowd. There it was, a big, ugly brick in their living room lying in a pile of broken glass. _

"_SON OF A BITCH!" they shouted together._

**Chapter 12: Punch Drunk Love**

"That BITCH!" Sango screamed. _I'm gonna fucking kill her. She's gone too damn far this time._ Sango looked back at the neighbor who had witness the brick incident and glared at him. "You stay here. The rest of you go home before I get really pissed!" Her face was red and her hair had somehow gotten into such a state that it stood on end. She looked fearsome and her neighbors didn't hesitate to vacate the premises. She sat the neighbor down and kept guard to ensure that he didn't escape before the police came.

Kagome looked at the brick and noticed that a note had been tied to it. She bent down to pick it up and read the tidy scrawl. It said "_Stay the fuck away from InuYasha or your face is gonna look like your window bitch."_ Her heart was beating rapidly and she couldn't seem to get enough air into her lungs. She stumbled to the dining room and sat down on a chair. She put her head between her knees until her head stopped buzzing. Then she got up and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" said a voice on the other line.

"InuYasha, get your ass over here now." Kagome said slowly trying to control the tremble in her voice.

"Kagome? What's wrong? You know I've got work to do, Dad's counting on me." InuYasha sounded tired and confused.

"This is very important. Kikyou just lobbed a fucking brick through my window and we need to talk."

"I'll be right over." He hung up.

**At the Office:**

"Sorry dad, but I've gotta go. There's a problem at Kagome's. Kik. . . uh someone just vandalized her apartment and I'm going to help her clean up." InuYasha said to his father.

"Okay son. I don't think we're gonna get much farther today anyway. We're as prepared as we'll ever be." InuYasha's father's voice was deep with a growly quality. Today he sounded tired but confident. He started putting papers away then turned to catch InuYasha halfway out the door. " Oh, and your mother invited Kagome and her mother to dinner this weekend and we expect you to be there."

"Yeah, yeah. See ya dad." InuYasha said not really listening to him. His thoughts were turned to Kagome and Kikyou. _Damnit why wont she leave us alone. She's obviously got other guys interested in her so why doesn't she go with one of them? I hope Kagome isn't hurt, if she is then Kikyou had better watch out, Sango is going to kill her. Oh shit, Sango. She's gonna blame this on me._ His thoughts chased themselves around while he hopped into his car and drove 20 minutes to her apartment. He parked haphazardly and ran up the stairs. He skidded to a stop in front of their door and looked at all of the broken glass on the floor.

There were two police officers there talking to a young man who looked stoned out of his mind and nervous. Kagome and Sango were talking to another police officer. Kagome looked subdued but Sango was very animated and doing all of the talking. InuYasha caught Kagome's eye and she excused herself from Sango and the officer.

"Thanks for coming InuYasha. Can we go to the bedroom to talk?" She said as she walked over to him. She didn't kiss or hug him and instead led him silently to her bedroom.

"Kagome are you alright?" He asked quietly as he sat down on the bed and she closed the door.

"To tell you the truth InuYasha, I'm not really sure. I found this tied to the brick. I haven't shown it to anyone yet. I wanted you to see it first." She handed the note to InuYasha and stepped back.

Kagome watched his face while he read the note seeing it turn from curious to seriously pissed in the blink of an eye. "What the fuck? Who the hell does she think she is to threaten you like this." He looked up at her and saw tears in her eyes. He got up to give her a reassuring hug and flinched when she took a step away. "Kagome why. . ."

"I can't do this InuYasha. I can't live in fear for my safety like this. . . I'm sorry. . . " She was full on crying at this point and InuYasha still hadn't comprehended her words.

When he finally understood that she was trying to tell him that it was over his temper flared. "Oh no you don't. Kagome, this is no reason to throw away what we have." he said, shaking the note at her. "Don't quit on me now. You've always been stubborn, where is that trait now huh? Don't let her be the reason we give up. Kagome I love you, I've loved you for a long time and I hope that you feel the same way." He grabbed her arms and pulled her to him. He buried his face in her hair and repeated his words into her neck.

Kagome was surprised by his words and even more surprised by his actions. She stood there stock still for a moment while his words vibrated across her skin. She snapped out of it when she felt his sob. She wrapper her arms around InuYasha and hugged him for all that she was worth. "I'm sorry InuYasha. I don't know what I was thinking. I don't want to stop seeing you. And I . . . I love you too. Please forgive me."

InuYasha pulled his head away from her but kept his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "Kagome, you will never need to ask forgiveness of me. I should be asking for _your_ forgiveness. I will never turn away from you."

They stood that way for a long time. The only sound in the room coming from Kagome's sobs and InuYasha's harsh breathing, until a soft knock sounded at the door and Sango stuck her head into the room.

"Sorry to disturb you but I thought that you might want to know that everyone was gone. I promised my mom that I'd come to dinner but if you wan I can stay here with you. The window guy is on his way."

"No, that's fine Sango. Tell your mom that I said 'hi'." Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and extricated herself from InuYasha's tight embrace. She walked to Sango and threw her arms around her. "I'm sorry you were dragged into this."

Sango hugged her back and assured her that she was being stupid. "It's been fated that I kick Kikyou's ass since grade school. We've hated each other for a long time. This is just icing on the cake. Don't worry about it."

Kagome giggled despite herself and said goodbye to Sango. When she had gone, Kagome went in search of InuYasha. He had settled himself on the couch and turned the TV to MTV2. He patted the seat next to himself and waited while she sat to put his arm around her shoulder. She settled her head on his chest and they sat in silence while they waited.

After twenty minutes InuYasha realized that Kagome had fallen asleep. He carefully lay her head down and go up making sure that he hadn't woken her. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit up once he was outside. Halfway through his smoke his cell phone rang. Not bothering to look at the display, he answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Inu-baby! How are you doing? Now that you're free from that embarrassment of a human being I thought that we could have dinner and talk about the prospects of a reconciliation." Kikyou's voice was sickly sweet and full of malicious venom.

InuYasha was stunned by the call. The last thing that he expected was a call from Kikyou. He kept his voice low to not disturb Kagome. "Oh sure Kikyou. I'd love to get together with you. . . so that I can shove my foot up your ass. You've got a lotta nerve calling me up after the stunt you pulled. What is your malfunction? Can't you just leave us the fuck alone. And did you prepare that speech yourself, cuz there were words in there that I wouldn't have thought you knew, you dumb bitch."

"Now Inu you don't really mean that do you? Cuz I'm being real nice right now. But I can get very fuckin mean. You belong to me, not that slut and no one can change that. That bitch better watch her back cuz when she aint expectin it I'll be right there to beat her ass."

"Fuck you Kikyou. We're through. Stay the fuck away." InuYasha was pacing and furiously puffing on his cigarette.

"Or what InuYasha? We both know you won't hit a woman." She laughed evilly on the other line.

"I can't. But I've seen Kagome pin your ass and Sango wants a piece too. You know she could kick your ass seven ways to Sunday, that's why you've never tried to fight her."

"Hmph. Bring the bitch squad on." InuYasha was sure that he heard uncertainty in her voice before she hung up with as much force and she could on a flip phone.

His blood was boiling so he lit another cigarette to calm himself down but it wasn't working so he put it out and went back into Kagome's apartment to get a drink and wait again.

One hour later Kagome had a brand new window and InuYasha was watching her run around getting ready for dinner with her mother. _She's cute when she's in a hurry. _

"Shit! I'm gonna be late. InuYasha can you call my mom and apologize for me please." She was running around with her arms flapping trying to find suitable dinner clothes.

"Sure thing." He used her cell phone to call her mom.

"Kagome where are you? I've been waiting for half an hour. You didn't get into an accident did you? Are you hurt, who's fault was it. Tell me it was the other guy's fault." She was working herself into a frenzy.

_Keh, now I know where she gets it from._ "Uh, Mrs. Higurashi, This is InuYasha. Kagome asked me to call you and let you know that she would be late. But I guess you already knew that. Anyway, she accidentally fell asleep while we were watching TV and I didn't wake her up because I didn't know you had plans." He felt no need to tell her about the window, it would only complicate matters.

"Oh InuYasha. Hello. Sorry about that it's just that she's normally not late. I'm looking forward to dinner with your parents this weekend. And I guess I'll see you there. Tell Kagome not to rush herself and to drive safely."

"Uh okay. I'll do that." When he'd hung up the phone he dragged his own out and punched in his parents' number.

"Taisho residence." A woman's voice answered, mature and confident.

"Hi mom. It's InuYasha. What's this about a dinner this weekend?"

"Oh honey, I told your father to make sure you knew about ti. He must have forgotten. Anyway, I've invited Kagome and her mother to dinner that's all. It's been so long since I've seen them and now that you and Kagome are together I thought it would be a good idea to discuss your future together."

"Our future? Crap mom, you didn't invite a wedding planner did you?"

"Don't be silly InuYasha. This is going to be a family dinner. I expect you to be on your best behavior and that goes for your brother as well. Now I have to get the menu set so I have to go. Have a good evening dear." She hung up and InuYasha stood staring at the phone.

While he was standing there Kagome came up behind him and gave him a hug. "I take it you found out about dinner."

He finally put the phone down and nodded. "If she starts talking about wedding dresses, run."

She let him go and put on her best pouty face. "Why InuYasha. Don't you wanna marry me?" She laughed at his stunned expression. "Don't worry, I don't wanna marry you right now either. Dork."

"Well that's a relief. So are you ready to go? Your mom said to drive carefully." He put on his jacket and walked to the door.

"Yup. I'll call you when I'm done okay?" She gave him a quick kiss and let him out of the apartment. A few minutes later she left also.

(_A/N: Okay sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got stuck, then I started another fanfic which wouldn't get out of my head till I finished it. Its a Samurai Champloo fic called "Reflections" if anyone is interested in checking it out. This chapter is kinda short so sorry but I have ideas for the next chapter and the lemon is either gonna be in the next chapter or the one after it. Thanks to all that reviewed even though the last chapter got so few I still love you all and I know that it wasn't the best chapter. So I hope this one is better and you all don't hate me. Neko out.)_


	15. The Masquerade

Disclaimer: If Dane Cook were InuYasha, I still wouldn't own InuYasha.

**Chapter 13: The Masquerade**

InuYasha adjusted his costume again. How he had let Kagome talk him into this he'd never understand. A few days ago he'd made the mistake of telling her that he still didn't have a costume for the Masquerade. She had convinced him to let her pick out the costumes and he suspected that residual guilt over the window incident was to blame for his lapse in judgment. Whatever it was, he let her choose the costume without consulting with him the night of the sleepover/hair coloring party.

So here he was sporting fluffy white puppy dog ears and a billowing red haori.

"Kagome, I feel like M C Hammer in these pants and I don't know how but they keep riding up my ass." He glared at a giggling Kagome who looked quite comfortable in her costume. She was wearing a modern Japanese school girl outfit with a green skirt and white long sleeve shirt, knee high socks and brown loafers. The skirt's length made him grit his teeth, it stopped just below her ass. _Her nice, round ass. Shit, down boy. This is gonna be a hard night in more ways than one._

Kagome blushed when she saw where his gaze had strayed and his eyes glazed over. Then her mischievous side emerged. She turned her back to him and "accidentally" dropped her purse. She made a big show of bending over to pick it up. What she hadn't counted on was InuYasha coming up behind her and grabbing her cheeks. She yelped and quickly straightened up. He wrapped his arms around her.

"God girl, if you do that again in that skirt I won't be responsible for any action I might take. You look good enough to eat." He whispered in her ear, his voice a low, sexy purr. The combination of the naughty comment and the feel of his breath in her ear made her knees buckle. She sagged in his arms and let a moan escape her lips. She felt an essential part of him stiffen and he groaned in response. "Let's skip the party. No one will miss us."

She snapped to her senses and she wriggled free of his grasp earning a pained groan from him. "Yes, they will miss us. And besides, Sesshoumaru's costume is gonna be great. You have your camera right?"

"Yeah" he said dejectedly. He tugged as his costume to hide his outward interest and followed Kagome out of his apartment. They would meet the gang at the arena. On the way to his car he saw one of his neighbors stop short and stare at him. He growled in his direction and watched as he pulled out his cell phone and walked purposefully away. _Fucking great._

**At Cox Arena**

Kagome and InuYasha looked for their friends as they walked up to the venue. They had no problem spotting the others once they had identified the tall form of this Sesshoumaru. InuYasha barely made it to the group because he was laughing so hard that his eyesight was compromised.

Sesshoumaru's long silver hair was curled and pigtailed. He had a frilly pink bonnet perched precariously on top of his head. He was also sporting a white and pink dress with a hoop skirt and a shepherd's staff. But his expression was the best part, it was priceless. His citrine eyes were hard, his brow was furrowed and his mouth was curled in a silent snarl. It was so at odds with the sweet dress and immaculate makeup.

"Hey Bo Peep." Kagome said, snapping a picture. "That magenta eyeshadow really brings out the gold in your eyes." She fell victim to a fit of laughter and fell in a heap on the ground with InuYasha. Everyone else had gone through the hysterical phase already and so waited patiently for the giggles to pass.

Finally the two picked themselves up and studied the other costumes to avoid looking at Sesshoumaru.

Their mouths fell open when their gazes fell on Miroku and Sango's outfits.

Miroku was wearing what looked like a set of black and purple monk's robes but on his head was a full leather mask that had eye and nostril holes cut out. Where his mouth should have been was a red rubber ball. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other uncomfortable under their scrutiny. They heard something jingle and they noticed that a chain ran from the back of the mask to Sango's left hand.

She was wearing the black skin tight pants that she had bought at the mall and paired it with a deep purple pleather bustier that hiked her boobs up and 4 inch stilleto heels. Her hair was long and spiky a-la Mistress of the Dark. She wore dark purple eyeshadow on heavily mascara-ed eyes, rouge and red lipstick circa 1985 that showed starkly against her pale skin. She had also stenciled small black stars around the corner of her almond eyes. She held Miroku's chain in one hand and had a bull whip strapped to her hip.

Kagome's mouth opened and closed as she searched for the right words. What came out was "I freaking knew you guys were into some kinky crap!" She clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Hyhldyhiswabadea!" Miroku tried to say something. He was looking at Sango and gesturing wildly with his arms. The other screwed up their faces trying to decipher his words. Sango just laughed and removed the ball from his mouth. He worked his jaw, trying to ease the pain from the ball. "I said, 'I told you this was a bad idea." Napoleon Bonaparte was strolling by and was staring at the group so hard that he walked right into a lamppost.

"What are you talking about? I think it's great. And if you're a good boy here, I'll give you a treat that'll have you barking like a dog by the end of the night." She laughed again as his eyes glazed over and he nodded at her. She put the ball back on as he fought down the urge to grab her ass.

"Whoa guys, that's way more info about your sex life than we wanna know about." Heads swiveled towards the source of the comment and they all smirked as they looked at Rin.

"Lemme guess who you are. . . Rainbow Bright?" InuYasha crossed his arms on his chest and smirked at her.

"Ah shove it Hammer-time." She pouted. The hair color party had turned into a royal disaster. They had somehow messed up the bleaching process and applied the product unevenly. Then the pink hair dye had turned out to be darker than they anticipated. They had tried to correct with brown dye but that didn't help either. What the end result had been was different shades of light and hot pink, black, blonde and brown. It looked like a birthday cake had exploded on her head. Sakura, she was not.

"Let's just get this over with shall we. I definitely need some of that punch now." Everyone jumped at Sesshoumaru who had remained silent up to this point. He turned toward the entrance and the hoop skirt swirled around him. He stopped for a moment and they saw his shoulders tense up in anger. They stayed behind him so that they could laugh without him seeing.

The sound that hit them when the doors opened almost knocked them back. A local band called Kavena was on stage and were totally rockin out. There were lights flashing and pulsing everywhere in the otherwise dark space and the vapor from the fog machine twisted and curled around people like ghostly snakes. Costumed attendees milled about the punch table but fell back when their motley group came close. They each took a cup full and took a swig. All except Miroku cuz he was still fumbling with the rubber ball. They looked like the Mod Squad on crack as they grimaced when the whiskey burned a path down their throats and then settled in their bellies radiating warmth.

Kavena started playing a song called Optimus Prime and Sango literally dragged Miroku to the dance floor causing him to spill his drink. The rest of the group shook their heads and looked around trying to recognize the people around them. Kagome and Rin recognized one of their friends dressed up as Lara Croft and ran over to say hello.

InuYasha and Sesshoumaru stood in uncomfortable silence sizing each other up, fishing for words that wouldn't start a blood bath. There were none, so InuYasha decided to break the ice. "So, how'd you get talked into that getup?" He took a sip from his punch to hide his grin.

"If you must know, I lost a bet. Rin said I couldn't beat her high score on Pac Man. She cheated. Just when I was about to beat it, she jostled me. Of course she denied it and unfortunately Elvira and her gimp were present and took her side. So here I am, ashamed. What about you, just who the hell are you supposed to be?"

"Kagome picked it out. Something about a famous hanyou from Japanese history. I tell ya, these pants are fucking uncomfortable." He pulled at his wedgie.

"Not even a full youkai. How pathetic."

"Shut the fuck up Little Miss Muffet." InuYasha took a fighting stance and faced his brother.

"It's Bo Peep moron." Sesshoumaru looked down his nose at InuYasha and gave a snort of disgust.

InuYasha was about to lunge when he caught sight of Kikyou. She was wearing red and white striped thigh highs, white doc martens, yellow hot pants and a black tube top. She had a witch's hat on her head, her blonde hair was in pigtails and she was double fisting the spiked punch. She was glaring daggers at InuYasha as she chugged her drinks.

Sesshoumaru followed his gaze and laughed quietly. "Oh if looks could kill, you'd be dead twice over little brother."

InuYasha chose no to respond and instead kept his eye on Kikyou until she stalked off. He breathed a sigh of relief. "She's up to something." he muttered as he resumed a relaxed pose so that he wouldn't alarm Kagome who was making her way back. He clenched his teeth every time he saw a guy practically break his neck to get another look at her legs.

"Aren't all these costumes great?" She asked as a group of oompa loompas walked by singing their theme. Kavena had finished their set and now a small band from LA called She Wants Revenge was setting up. Rin dragged Sesshoumaru off in search of more friends and InuYasha and Kagome were left alone. "Did you see Kikyou?"

InuYasha blinked at the sudden and unexpected question. "Uh yeah, I did." he stammered.

"She's already three sheets to the wind and she doesn't look like a happy drunk." She scanned the crowd as though trying to spot danger.

InuYasha pulled her in for a hug and a quick feel and said "don't worry about her. Let's just have fun tonight okay?"

A beat washed over them as She Wants Revenge took the stage.

"C'mon InuYasha let's dance." She led the way to the dance floor where Mr. Spock was dancing with Cher. Kagome turned towards the stage and InuYasha grabbed her hands and raised them above her head as she gyrated to the music. He was thankful for the crush of the crowd because he didn't think he could hide the physical manifestation of his excited state.

_With a high heel against the wall,_

_Kind of dancing though not at all._

_She had stocking running up to her thigh,_

_snaps her fingers to keep the time._

Kagome turned back around with a glint in her eye and placed on of her legs in between his. He got the point they started grinding against each other.

_From the back of the room I saw her there,_

_I see she wants to be alone and I shouldn't dare._

_But then she noticed me glance at her_

_I had no choice but to dance with her._

InuYasha was amazed at how fluidly she moved against him. Her scent was intoxicating, clouding his head until the sound of the crowd around him faded away into obscurity.

_The lights that move sideways and up and down_

_The beat takes you over and spins you round._

_Our hearts steady beating, the sweat turns to cold,_

_We're slaves to the DJ and out of control._

Kagome felt her excitement grow as she pressed herself against InuYasha. Her outward awareness fell away as her self awareness heightened. She glanced at InuYasha and saw that his eyes looked like flickering candle flames. They blazed with a passion that she had never before experienced.

_I watch her feet move, her hips they sway,_

_Does a hair-flip and starts to say_

"_Oh my god it's my favorite song!"_

_I pull her close and she sings along._

Her arousal kicked up a notch. She threw her head back and InuYasha claimed her neck with his lips and teeth, gently nibbling and kissing as his own hunger grew.

_We can't slow down even if we try, _

_If the record keeps spinning so will I._

_She likes disco and tastes like a tear,_

_tells me don't stop dancing and she's pulling me near._

Nearby Sango and Miroku were engaged in a similar situation when she spotted her friend's activities. She nudged Miroku with he knee to get his attention. She tilted her head in their direction and they smirked. Well, only Sango smirked. If Miroku hadn't had a big red ball in his mouth, he would have smirked too. They watched as Kagome threw her head back and resumed their dancing although they both kept an eye on their friends. Sango was glad that Kagome was having fun but they'd have to separate them if they started stripping.

On the far side of the dance floor, the crowd surged and parted as a triumvirate of evil made its way to the oblivious couple. The wolfman was knocked to the ground as Hari and Ruri, dressed as Sid Vicious' evil twin sisters, pushed their way through the dancers. The Wicked Witch of the Misfits followed in their wake, fists clenched, eyes focused on the prize ahead.

When they reached their destination, Hari and Ruri shoved InuYasha who fell right on top of a startled Kagome. The crowd fell silent and instantly formed a fight circle that made a cage match in Hell seem tame by comparison. Nearby Rob Zombie nodded in approval.

As the couple picked themselves up Hari and Ruri stepped aside to allow Kikyou to make a regal entrance. She walked up to InuYasha and placed a hand on his chest. "Oh, excuse me hot stuff. We didn't see you there."

InuYasha stood as though frozen. So Kagome took action. She slapped Kikyou's hand away and got in her face. "There's no excuse for you, you filthy bag."

"Get back, I'm talking to my man." Kikyou shoved Kagome out of the way and stepped closer to the stunned hanyou. "Tell her Inu, how you called me and begged me to take you back."

He looked at Kagome in alarm. "I swear I never did Kagome. She's fucking lying. I swear."

"Don't be stupid InuYasha. I know she's a lying bitch." Kagome's eyes never left Kikyou and she celebrated inwardly as it contorted with rage.

"Don't call me a bitch, you . . . bitch." Kikyou spat.

"You're losing your touch Kikyou. Was that the best you could come up with?" Kagome taunted.

"I fucking hate you." Kikyou put her face about an inch from Kagome's.

"Bring it on then. I've beat you before and I sure as hell can do it again." She brought her fists up and held them before her in a stance that Muhammad Ali himself would have been proud of. _Yeah, float like a butterfly sting like a bee. I'm gonna kick her ass._

But before any blows landed Sango charged in like a blind rhino.

"Wait Kagome, let me handle this." Sango stepped between the feuding girls and unclipped the bull-whip from her belt, letting it unwind onto the floor. You could hear the sound of leather creaking as she adjusted her grip. She held her hands at her sides like an old western gunslinger and one would have almost expected a razor wire tumbleweed to roll by at that second.

Kikyou just laughed and sneeringly said. "I bet you don't even know how to use that thing you poser hag."

Sango snapped her wrist and the whip gave a wicked crack. The witch hat flew off of Kikyou's head and was snatched in the air by Mrs. Doubtfire. The crowd fell eerily silent as the band started a new song and the stare-down, bitch-fest began.

_Got a big plan his mind's set, maybe it's right_

_At the right place and right time, maybe tonight._

_In a whisper or handshake sending a sign,_

_Wanna make-out and kiss hard wait, never mind._

_Late night in passing, mention it flip, _

_to her best friend it's no thing, maybe it slipped._

"Wow Sango, that was awesome." Kagome whispered as she leaned in to Sango.

"I was trying to wrap it around her neck, but let's not tell her that okay." Sango whispered back. She turned back to Kikyou who had a look of astonishment on her face. "I owe you one for my window gutter slut."

_But the slip turned to terror and a crush to like_

_then she walked in he froze up, leave it to fright._

_It's cute in a way till you cannot speak_

_and you leave to have a cigarette, knees get weak._

_Escape was just a nod and a casual wave._

_Obsess about it heavy for the next two days._

"That was meant for her." Kikyou said through clenched jaws.

"I live there too dumb-shit. And besides, I've wanted to kick your ass for a long time. What's the matter, scared? Look, I'll put the whip down. Happy? C'mon shit-head try me out." Sango's stance was relaxed but Kagome knew that she was ready for whatever Kikyou threw at her. She'd studied TaeKwonDo and Judo for most of her life and was a black belt in both disciplines.

_It's only just a crush it'll go away, It's just like all the others it'll go away._

_Or maybe this is danger and just don't know._

_You pray it all away but it continues to grow._

Spurred on by extra helpings of liquid courage and the fear of losing face, Kikyou lunged at Sango who sidestepped at the last second and used Kikyou's own momentum to toss her across the space cleared around them.

_I want to hold you close, skin pressed against me tight._

_Lie still, close your eyes girl_

_So lovely, it feels so right._

_I want to hold you close, soft breath, beating heart._

_As I whisper in your ear_

"_I wanna fucking tear you apart."_

Not to be deterred, Kikyou picked herself up and charged at Sango again. "I'm gonna kick your ass you fucking bitch!"

_(A/N: Wow that chapter was long. I left you guys a little cliffie. My brain stopped working and I figured this chapter was long enough. For those of you clamoring to have Kikyou get her ass kicked I hope you're happy. Well she didn't really get her ass kicked. . . yet. But I promise a good end to the fight in the next chapter. I hope you all liked the costumes and stuff. I really love these songs by She Wants Revenge, I thought they set the mood. Oh and Kavena is my friend Doug's band. You can find them on my homepage friend's list. Okay that's enough jabbering for me. Thanks for the reviews, I'll try to update as soon as possible but it may take me a couple of weeks. Neko-out.)_


	16. Of Patent Leather and Bedsheets

Disclaimer: My creativity is at an all time low for disclaimers so I'm just gonna say that I don't own InuYasha.

**A/N: Tadaima! Gomen for the long wait my lovelies but don't worry I don't think I'll be doing that again. I got sidetracked by a bunch of stuff: school, work, Naruto. God I love Naruto, the uncut Japanese version not the Cartoon Network one. Kakashi is my new obsession. Okay so yeah, back to the story**.

**This chapter is really short. I just wanted to finish the fight and set up for the last couple of chapters. One of which will totally have a lemon. You have been forewarned.**

_Recap:_

_I've wanted to kick your ass for a long time. What's the matter, scared? Look, I'll put the whip down. Happy? C'mon shit-head try me out." Sango's stance was relaxed but Kagome knew that she was ready for whatever Kikyou threw at her. She'd studied TaeKwonDo and Judo for most of her life and was a black belt in both disciplines._

_Spurred on by extra helpings of liquid courage and the fear of losing face, Kikyou lunged at Sango who sidestepped at the last second and used Kikyou's own momentum to toss her across the space cleared around them._

_Not to be deterred, Kikyou picked herself up and charged at Sango again. "I'm gonna kick your ass you fucking bitch!"_

Chapter 14: Of Patent Leather and Bed Sheets.

As the very drunk Kikyou was lurching forward Sango fell into a ready crouch and sprang into action catching Kikyou around her midsection just as she came within reach. Both girls fell to the ground where they twisted and turned each trying to get the upper hand. The crowd roared then became so silent that a pin dropping would have sounded like gale force winds.

And it happened. Sooner or later it had to considering the material that Sango's costume was made of. A resounding rrrrrrrrrrrr-ip could be heard throughout the arena as everyone looked on in shock and awe. Sango and Kikyou stopped rolling around on the floor long enough for them to see that Sango's creamy white thigh was exposed to her hip.

"OH SHIT!" Miroku yelled as he ran for the bathroom with a massive blush staining his cheeks. The ball had earlier come out of his mouth.

Kagome had her hand to her mouth trying to suppress a laugh. It would have been unbecoming to laugh at her best friend's wardrobe malfunction. Behind her InuYasha could have cared less what was happening on the floor in front of him. His eyes were only for the beautiful girl in front of him in the barely there school girl outfit. His eyes roamed up and down her body as shivers of anticipation wracked his own crimson clad, hyper aroused body. He was on the verge of suggesting that they go back to his place when an inhuman scream split the night.

"GODDAMIT! These pants cost me eighty bucks." Sango screamed at Kikyou's prone body as she stood to inspect the damage to her outfit paying little to no heed to the peepshow that she was giving to the herds of hormone infested men around her.

Kikyou raised herself to her elbows and gave Sango a wicked grin before she said "Well maybe if you weren't such a fucking heifer. . . " She trailed off her sentence and shrugged her shoulders then prepared to get off of the ground. She never saw the fist before it connected with her jaw and she flopped back onto the cold and dirty cement floor.

"That's for calling me a heifer!" Sango yelled as she jumped on top of Kikyou and grabbed the front of her shirt lifting her upper half up to yell in her face. "And this is for being a world class bitch!" Sango drew her arm back and punched Kikyou in the face again. She let go of her shirt and Kikyou's head hit the cement with a loud crack. "And that is for never realizing when you've lost." Sango got up and dusted herself off. "Give it up bitch. InuYasha's never going back to you. And why should he, Kagome's a hundred times better for him than you ever were. So go crawl back into the hole that you came from and leave us all the fuck alone!"

She turned and found that Hari and Ruri had blocked her way. The two had finally mustered the courage to come to their comrade's aide. Sango gave them both a dismissive glance and they moved out of her way to run and make sure that Kikyou was okay.

Kikyou sat up and brushed Hari and Ruri's hands away before wiping off the blood from her split lip with the sleeve of her shirt. She glared at Kagome who gave her a level stare. Kikyou looked away first. She stood up and limped off of the dance floor with Hari and Ruri, her ever-present shadows, in tow.

Sango walked up to Kagome and they exchanged high fives and wicked grins.

"Sango, that was awesome!" Kagome fairly squealed as random party-goers passed by to congratulate the winner. Every one was now ready to return to the party and the band struck up another tune. Kagome and Sango, with a dazed looking InuYasha walked back to the punch table to wait for Miroku's return.

"She deserved it. I swear I've never met a denser person than her. Isn't that right InuYasha?" She turned her head and saw that he wasn't paying the least bit of attention to the conversation. His golden eyes were molten and his lids drooped halfway. The expression on his face was as distant as his focus was sharp. She followed his gaze to Kagome and it wasn't hard to guess where the train of his thoughts was heading. She shook her head and wished her friend good luck because if she had read him correctly, Kagome was about to get the ride of her life.

"Kagome." InuYasha leaned into his girlfriend's ear. He couldn't stand it any more, if he didn't have her now he was going to explode. Literally.

She looked over at him and noticed his distant expression. She had a moment to wonder if the fight had upset him before his lips fell upon hers with a hunger that she was hard-pressed to match. Their tongues wrestled for domination for a full minute as Sango watched on with voyeuristic fascination before he let her go. She felt cheated by the absence of his mouth and she leaned into him with a soft moan.

Taking her by the waist, he led her a couple of steps away before turning to Sango. "Don't wait up, I can't promise I'll have her home tonight." And with that he walked away leaving a hot and bothered Sango looking around for her own date.

At that moment Little Bo Peep and Punk Rock Sakura walked up and got an eye full of Sango's state of disrepair. "What the hell happened to you?" Bo Peep asked.

"I just dished up a family size can of Whoop Ass to Kikyou. Oh and InuYasha and Kagome left so don't go looking for them." She grabbed a cup of spiked punch and downed it in one gulp. _Where the hell is Miroku? I need some man-meat now._

"Why did they leave?" Rin asked obstinately.

"Well I'm not entirely sure but it looked like InuYasha wanted to eat her." Sango laughed at her own joke.

Rin looked at her for a split second before her own mouth formed an "O" in understanding. Looking at Sesshoumaru, her mind started working overtime in it's own sweetly wicked way.

**A/N: Told ya guys this was gonna be a short chapter. But don't worry the next chapter is coming soon. I just figured this would be a good place to end it as I wanted the um. . . lovin' to be one whole chapter on its own. So yeah look forward to it. Coming soon. **

**And please REVIEW this chapter. I know you guys are all pissed off cuz I didn't update in a while and this chapter was short but please REVIEW anyway. Love ya. Arigatou Gosaimasu. NEKO OUT!**


End file.
